Cloudy with a Chance of Channy
by TeddyLuver
Summary: Chad and Sonny are together now, thanks to Chad's little sister, Dani. But will the appearance of some certain guest stars threaten their relationship? Will Channy last? Sequel to Clear Skies with Plenty of Sonshine. Please read that before reading this.
1. Prologue: My Sonshine

**Hi everyone!! Here is the much-awaited sequel to Clear Skies with Plenty of Sonshine! If you haven't read that yet, please read it before you read Cloudy with a Chance of Channy. **

**Spoiler for Season 2 of SWAC: If you go to the Disney Channel New Year site and do vote in all the polls, and solve the puzzle, there is a spoiler video for Season 2!!! Eeeep!! :D :D If you can't get the puzzle, PM me and I'll help you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oh, except Dani. Mwahaha, Danielle Cooper, I own you!! Mwahahahahahaa!! **

**Dani: Hey no fair! What happened to land of the free???**

**Me: Sorry, that doesn't apply to FanFiction characters**

**Dani: Aw.. *sulks* **

**

* * *

**

Cloudy with a Chance of Channy - Prologue

My Sonshine

Chad Dylan Cooper sat at the MacKenzie Falls table, enjoying his daily 3:30 froyo, which came directly after his daily 3:00 massage, and right before his daily 4:00 trip to So Random to annoy Sonny. Today, however, the exploding ball of sunshine beat him to it, skipping into the cafeteria, her arm linked with another girl with light brown hair, Chad's younger sister, Dani.

"Hi, Chaddykins!" Sonny called out, causing Chad to scowl in annoyance. He hated, hated, _hated_ being called Chaddykins. Which, of course, is exactly why Sonny called him that.

"Hi, Chaddypoo!" Dani called out, causing both her and Sonny to double over in laughter.

"Ha ha. Funny," Chad said dryly, throwing away his froyo and walking over to them and checking his watch. "Sonny, you're early. It's only 3:45. I don't come over to annoy you until four."

"Oh, I have a special place on your oh-so-important CDC schedule?" Sonny asked, half sarcastically. "I'm honored."

"You should be." Chad retorted.

"Well, then I guess I'm not" Sonny giggled, using Chad's strange logic.

"Hey, that's what I do!" Chad protested. "You can't steal that!"

"Really, Chad, really?" Sonny said, batting her eyelashes, using Chad's line.

"Stop using my lines!" he howled.

"I'd like to see you make me!" Sonny shot back.

"Fine, I will" Chad replied, his voice lowering.

"Fine, do it," Sonny challenged.

"Fine" Chad smirked, taking a step closer.

"Fine" Sonny countered.

"Good" Chad leered, stepping closer so he was face to face with Sonny now.

"Go-mmph!" Sonny's protest was cut off as Chad pressed his lips to hers. Sonny relaxed and wrapped her arms around Chad's neck. The two kissed sweetly, passionately.

"Ewwwww!" Dani cried, putting her hands over her eyes. "My eyes!! They burn!!" Chad pulled his lips away from Sonny long enough to glare at Dani.

"Oh, shut up," he muttered, and went back to kissing Sonny.

"Geez, get a room!" Dani retorted back, before walking out of the cafeteria. Sonny giggled and pulled away gasping for breath. Chad smirked at her. Their faces were pink and flushed.

"That should teach you to mess with CDC" Chad snickered.

"Shut up," Sonny scowled at him, but she was unable to keep a smile off her face. They sat down, and Sonny leaned into Chad. A genuine smile formed on Chad's face as he wrapped his arms around her.

Chad couldn't believe that Sonny Munroe was actually his girlfriend. Sure, they'd been dating for almost two weeks now, but every time Chad saw her beautiful hair, or her gorgeous smile, he felt himself falling for her all over again. He finally realized why he was so jealous when James took her out, or when she kissed Hayden. But he didn't have to be jealous anymore. Now it was _his_ arm around Sonny's waist, it was _his _lips upon hers, she was all his. His Sonshine, and no one else's.

Sonny smiled up at Chad, that adorable Sonshine smile of hers, and Chad was about to kiss her again, when Dani and Tawni burst into the room, screaming excitedly.

"OMIGOD YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!!!" Dani screamed, causing Chad to wince and cover his ears. Sonny looked from Dani to Tawni, then back again. They were both jumping up and down, and squealing like fan girls. Which could only mean one thing.

"Okay, which famous actor is in the building??" Sonny squealed excitedly, clapping her hands together. Chad frowned.

"I'm right here, Sonshine" he said, popping his imaginary collar. Sonny rolled her eyes and Chad frowned again. Sonny turned to Dani and Tawni expectantly.

"JACKSON TYLER IS GUEST STARRING ON SO RANDOM!!!" they shrieked in unison. "FOR REAL!!" Sonny let out a shriek of pure joy and ran over to join them, jumping and squealing.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Dani and Sonny: Jackson Tyler!! Ahhhh! **

**Chad: *pouts* Hey, what about me? **

**Dani and Sonny: *look at him* Sorry Chad. **

**Chad: *goes off in a corner to cry***

**Sorry guys, that was kind of short, but it's just the prologue. Review please! The more reviews I get, the faster I will post Chapter 1!! **


	2. Rubies vs Sapphires

**Wow. You guys are awesome! Fourteen reviews, for just the prologue! O.o I think we need to take a moment and revel in the awesomeness of my readers. **

**Kay, moment's over! :P **

**Oh, I heard rumors that Falling for the Falls will premiere on January 10th, 2010! *squeals like a CDC fangirl* **

**Here's Chapter One! **

**

* * *

**

Cloudy with a Chance of Channy - Chapter 1

Rubies vs. Sapphires

"WHAT?!" the shout of disbelief that echoed across the cafeteria came from both Chad and Sonny. The two shouts were very different though. Sonny's was a squeal of disbelief and excitement and Chad's was more like a roar of disbelief and anger.

"Jackson Tyler!" screeched Dani.

"Coming to guest star!" squealed Tawni.

"Today!!!" they both shrieked together. Sonny let out a squeal of pure joy and ran over to hug Dani and Tawni in ecstasy. Even Tawni forgot about her bubble in the excitement. Chad just stood there, a look of disbelief and slight jealousy in his blue eyes.

"OMJT, I can't believe _the_ Jackson Tyler is actually coming to So Random!" cried Tawni. Chad's brow furrowed.

"OMJT?" he asked.

"OH MY JACKSON TYLER!" the three girls shrieked together, causing Chad to cover his ears and wince dramatically.

"Ah, his eyes shine like a thousand rubies!" swooned Sonny, and Dani and Tawni sighed happily.

"Hey, my eyes shine like a _million_ sapphires!" protested Chad. The girls apparently didn't hear him, as they were too busy sighing and staring dreamily off into space.

"Even his _sweat _shines like a thousand rubies..." Dani added, gazing into space.

"Ew, shiny sweat?" Chad asked, making a face. "Who the heck has sweat that shines? That's just nasty." The three girls glared at him.

"You obviously do not understand the hotness of Jackson Tyler," Tawni said. Chad threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Of course I don't!" he cried. "I'm way hotter than him, I'm way better looking than him, I'm a way better actor than him, I'm..."

"More conceited, don't forget that," Dani interjected and Sonny and Tawni giggled. Chad glared at them and sat down in a chair.

"Come on, we have to get ready for Jackson!" Tawni exclaimed. Dani nodded in agreement, and the two ran out of the cafeteria. Sonny was about to follow them when she caught sight of Chad sitting by himself, his head hanging dejectedly. Tentatively, she went over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Chad, what's the matter?" she asked gently. Chad looked up at met her gaze with sad, puppy dog eyes. Sonny's breath caught in her throat as she found herself being hypnotized by those brilliant blue eyes.

"Sonny, do my eyes really shine like a million sapphires?" Chad asked her, sadly. He blinked a few times for effect. He grinned inwardly to himself as Sonny blushed and her eyes became slightly glazed over.

"Uh... well.. I mean......" Sonny began to lose her train of thought as Chad leaned even closer to her. "Yes..." she breathed, unawaringly.

"I told you so," Chad smirked, before pressing his lips to hers briefly before pulling away. "Catch ya later, Sonshine!" Chad walked out of the cafeteria, grinning to himself. Sonny sat there a moment longer, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Finally, she scowled.

"That boy is such a cheater," she muttered, before heading off to find Dani and Tawni.

* * *

Chad walked down the halls of So Random, until he came to Marshall's office. The door was open, so Chad walked in. Marshall sitting in his chair, talking on the phone to someone.

"Yes, yes, then turn right at University, and go about eight blocks and you should find it," he explained. "All right, I'll see you soon. Bye!" Marshall hung up and noticed Chad standing there.

"Oh, Chad, how can I help you?" he asked. Chad sat down in a chair.

"I heard Jackson Tyler is guest-starring on So Random?" he inquired smoothly. Marshall winced slightly, and answered nervously.

"Yes, you heard correctly."

"Well, I think I would like to guest-star on So Random again this week," Chad said. Marshall winced again.

"I'm so sorry, Chad, but that's not possible," he answered. "We have already made plans for Jackson to guest-star this week. Maybe next week?" Chad scowled, but smoothed out his expression.

"No, it's essential that it be this week" he protested. Marshall sighed.

"Look, Chad, I'm afraid that can't happen," he said. "Now, I know that Sonny is a big TriDark fan, and you might have some feelings of jealousy..." Chad stood up.

"I am not jealous of that vampire-wannabe!" he insisted.

"No, of course not" Marshall mumbled, running a hand through his air. Suddenly, the phone rang again, and Marshall picked it up. "Hello, you have reached Marshall Pike, executive producer of So Random" he said. "Oh, Jackson! You're here? Fantastic! I'll be right down, let me just grab the cast. Okay, bye!" Chad scowled again as Marshall hung up.

"Well, is here, so if you'll excuse me, I must be going," Marshall got up, cast one last worried glance at Chad, then quickly walked out of his office. Chad sat in the black leather chair, still scowling. Then he got up and started to walk towards the entrance of So Random.

He had to meet this Jackson Tyler before Sonny did.

* * *

Sonny ran into her dressing room, where Dani and Tawni were already fixing their hair, and applying makeup.

"Sonny, where were you?" asked Dani, who was straightening her hair. She looked over and saw Sonny's swollen lips and disheveled hair. "Sonny, this is not the time to be making out with Chad!" Sonny blushed slightly.

"I was not making out with him!" she protested, and Dani rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, get over here," she replied. "We need to make you vampire-ready!" Sonny went over and sat on the chair as Dani began brushing out her hair.

"You know, I think Chad is jealous" Tawni commented, as she was applying lipstick.

"Jealous?" asked Sonny, while Dani nodded in agreement. "Why on earth would Chad be jealous?"

"Uh, hello?" Dani replied, in a 'duh' tone. "Vampire hottie guest-starring?"

"You think Chad is jealous of Jackson Tyler?" Sonny asked.

"Well, yeah, you've been fawning over Jackson just like the rest of us," Dani said. "Don't you think that would make a boyfriend just a _teensy _bit jealous?"

"But, it's nothing but a fangirl crush," Sonny said.

"I know that, and you know that, but Chad doesn't know that," Dani told her. Sonny was still sitting there, looking slightly confused when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" called Sonny, and Marshall opened the door and walked in.

"Hello girls," he said, looking around. "Mr. Tyler is here, and I would like you guys to come down and..." The rest of Marshall's words were drowned out by the screams of the three girls as the rushed out of their dressing room and towards the So Random entrance. Standing there was a tall guy with jet-black hair and brown eyes.

"JACKSON TYLER!!!!" they screamed, running over and hugging him. Jackson looked slightly taken aback.

"Uh, hi..." he began, and the three girls screamed again. Thankfully, Marshall walked up then and rescued him.

"Girls, give him some space" he said, and the girls backed of, jabbering excitedly to each other. "Sorry about that, they're all big fans. I'm Marhsall." Marshall held out his hand and Jackson shook it.

"Omigosh, hi, I'm Sonny Munroe, and I am you're _biggest_ fan!" Sonny squealed, and pushed Marshall aside and pumped Jackson's hand upside down. Jackson smiled at her.

"Hi, Sonny, nice to meet..." he was cut off as Tawni pushed Sonny aside and began to shake Jackson's hand.

"Tawni Hart, but you already knew that, I _love_ all the TriDark movies!" Tawni flashed Jackson what was supposed to be a winning smile and flipped her hair.

"Oh, hey, Tawni...." Jackson was cut off once more as Dani shoved Tawni away.

"Oh god, I'm Dani, and I _love_ all your movies, you're are such an awesome vampire!" Jackson smiled tentatively.

"It's great to meet all of you," he smiled. "I can't wait to start working with you. Are you all on So Random?"

"I'm not, but I love the show, and I've guest-starred a few times" Dani replied. Just then Nico and Grady stepped up, glaring slightly.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," said Nico, trying to be tough.

"Jackson Tyler," Grady added.

"Oh, hey, you two must be Nico and Grady!" Jackson said, grinning. "I love that Gary and Larry sketch you did. Hilarious!" Despite themselves, Nico and Grady smiled and soon they were talking to Jackson like old friends.

"Oh, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go for ice cream or something later on," Jackson said. "You know, so I can get to know you all better."

"Yes!" Dani and Tawni cried.

"Sure, man!" Nico agreed, and Grady nodded.

"Sonny?" asked Jackson. Sonny was about to say of course, she would love to come, when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Looking up, she saw Chad standing next to her, glaring at Jackson.

"Chad?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Whoa, dude, you're Chad Dylan Cooper!" Jackson cried. Chad met his gaze defiantly. "Dude, I love MacKenzie Falls, especially MacKenzie. All that suspense and action... dude, you're awesome!" Chad blinked slightly, surprised.

"Uh, yeah, that's me," he replied. "You must be... Jackson Byler."

"Tyler," Jackson said, holding out his hand. Reluctantly, Chad shook it.

"Hey, you're eyes aren't red," he commented. Jackson looked at him strangely.

"It's just contacts, dude." Chad smacked himself mentally. Of course it was just contacts!

"Yeah, course," he replied smoothly. "Hey, Sonshine, I got a little something special for your over at the MacFalls set. Come on,"

"Oh yeah, you two are a couple now, aren't you?" Jackson asked, and Chad stiffened.

"Yeah, we are," he replied, staring at Jackson. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing, man," Jackson said, but Chad could've sworn he was checking Sonny out. "Just, congrats." Chad nodded stiffly, and steered Sonny away.

"Bye, Jackson!" she called back, and Jackson waved at her. Once they had reached MacKenzie Falls, Sonny turned to Chad.

"What the heck was that all about?" she demanded.

"Aw, I just wanted to finish that little kiss we had earlier," Chad lied smoothly, and pulled Sonny down into a kiss. Sonny relaxed for a moment before puling away. She remembered what Dani had told her earlier.

"Chad, you're not jealous of Jackson, are you?" she asked. Chad's eyes widened slightly.

"Pssh, no of course not!" he replied, waving his hand for effect. "Why would I be jealous?" Sonny's face showed disbelief, but Chad didn't say anything more.

"Okay then," Sonny said slyly. "So, then it would be okay with you if I went out for ice cream with him tomorrow?"

"No!" Chad shouted, standing up. "I mean, uh.." Sonny smiled triumphantly.

"Don't worry, it's with the whole cast," Sonny told him, inwardly celebrating her victory. "Dani's coming too."

"Would it be alright if I tagged along?" Chad was only asking because he wanted to get on Sonny's good side. Otherwise, he would have just barged right in.

"Sure, why not?" Sonny shrugged. "I have to go back now, Marshall wanted to go over this week's show." Sonny got up walked over to the So Random set, leaving Chad sitting there, thinking.

He found it kind of hard to be mad at this Jackson Tyler guy. I mean, who could be mad at someone who thought MacKenzie Falls was awesome? But Chad really didn't like the look that Jackson was giving Sonny. Chad was certain Jackson was checking her out. But, one thing was for sure.

That vampire was not getting anywhere near his Sonshine.

* * *

**Thoughts? Good, bad, so-so? Wow, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. **

**Do you guys think that Chad needs to be in character more? I tried to make him in character, but some of the parts I think might be to sweet like for Chad. I tried to make it sound like he was just acting sweet, which we all know that he can do. **

**Please review! And Happy 2010! **


	3. It all happens at the Ice Cream Parlor

**Okay, I realized after I posted Chapter 1 that I had essentially created two teams: Team Ruby (Jackson) and Team Sapphire (Chad). So, for the fun of it, in your review you can say whether you are for Team Ruby or Team Sapphire. **

**Oh, BTW, did any of you see the Disney Star Showdown? I watched a little bit... I saw the trailer for the new Sterling Knight movie, Starstruck. If you ask me, it looks like they stole Channy's love/hate relationship and based it into this movie. **

**If anyone saw any more SWAC Season 2 promos or Starstruck promos could you please PM me? I'm dying to know! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Dani, as was established in the prologue. Actually, you know there is probably someone in the world named Danielle Cooper who will read this story and think "WTF?? Who does this author think she is? She doesn't own me!" So, I probably don't even own Dani. It's a sad life. :(**

**Dani: Not for me! I'm free! **

**Me: Shut up. **

* * *

Cloudy with a Chance of Channy - Chapter Two

It all happens at the Ice Cream Parlor

Sonny hummed happily to herself as she picked out an outfit to wear to the ice cream parlor with Jackson and the rest of her cast. And Chad and Dani she added on as an afterthought. Finally, she settled for dark blue skinny jeans and a cute yellow top.

"Knock knock," Chad said, opening the door and coming in. He was also wearing dark jeans and a plain yellow shirt. Sonny rolled her eyes. She was used to Chad barging in on her. That's why she had taken to changing in the bathroom. If Chad walked in on her... well, that would just be too embarrassing to even think about. Just because they were dating didn't mean Sonny wanted him thinking about her in _that _way.

"Come in," Sonny said sarcastically, and Chad laughed. He looked her up and down, a small smirk forming on his face. Sonny hit him with the sofa pillow. "Ow!" he wailed, holding his arm. "What was that for?"

"For checking me out, you perv!" Sonny retorted.

"I can't help myself, you're just so beautiful," Chad smiled at her, pulling her in for a hug. Sonny hugged him back, suspiciously.

"What's with all the compliments?" she asked suspiciously.

"What, I can't compliment my girlfriend?" Chad asked, putting a look of fake hurt on his face.

"No, it's just..." Sonny trailed off, unable to find a good reason for why Chad couldn't compliment her. "Never mind," she grumbled and Chad smirked.

"C'mon, let's go" he said, taking her hand. Sonny smiled and they walked towards the cafeteria, where they were supposed to meet the others. Sonny felt kind of bad for being suspicious of Chad when he was being nice. Chad could be nice when he wanted to.

_You should appreciate it when he's nice to you_ she told herself. Sure, she loved the Chad that thought he knew everything, with his ever cocky attitude and their daily fights, but sweet, thoughtful Chad was pretty darn amazing too. When they arrived at the cafeteria, everyone was already there. Dani and Tawni were talking to Jackson, but Dani rushed over as soon as she saw Chad and Sonny.

"Omigosh, you match!" she squealed, and when they looked down they saw that indeed, their outfits did match. "Aw, that's so cute!!" she gushed. Jackson sauntered over to them and smiled at Sonny.

"Hey, Sonny, hey Chad," he said, looking Sonny over. "You look great, Sonny" Sonny blushed and smiled, but Chad stiffened and squeezed Sonny's hand. Sonny looked at him questioningly, but Chad shook his head.

"Well, let's go everyone!" Jackson said. The crew walked out of the cafeteria and onto the streets of Hollywood.

"So, where are we going, dude?" Nico asked, giving Jackson a friendly punch to the shoulder. Jackson grinned back at them and Sonny smiled. She was a bit worried about how Nico and Grady would like Jackson, but they seemed to be hitting it off great. Chad, on the other hand...

"This place called Sweets n' Treats I found earlier," Jackson said. Chad snorted at the name and Sonny gave him a glare.

"That sounds like such a cute little place!" Sonny beamed. Jackson winked at her and Chad was positively fuming.

"Yep, it's one of those romantic little places," Jackson said, winking again. Sonny giggled and Chad had to fight very hard to keep from giving Jackson a little knuckle sandwich.

"Sounds perfect for us, eh Sonshine?" he winked at Sonny instead, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Sonny blushed and giggled again, leaning into Chad. Jackson looked slightly miffed.

Meanwhile, Dani was having second thoughts about this Jackson character. Sure he was hot, and cute, and a vampire, but who the heck did he think he was trying to flirt with Sonny? There was _no_ _way_ Jackson was going to jeopardize the relationship Dani had worked so hard to put together. Dani smirked slightly as she saw her brother wrap his arm around Sonny. Chad was jealous. It was _so_ obvious, even more obvious than how much Chad and Sonny liked each other. Watching Jackson wink and Sonny, and Chad grit his teeth, Dani made up her mind.

Time for a little interference.

* * *

"Hey, Chad, can I talk to you a minute?" I asked. Chad glanced at me before sending a nervous look towards Sonny. Ha, I knew it! Heis_ so _jealous! I rolled my eyes. I had to make this quick.

"Don't worry, Tawni's looking after her," I told him. Chad looked at me with a mixture of confusion and... gratitude? Nah, that can't be. My brother doesn't do gratitude. Then again, my brother usually doesn't do jealousy either. Sonny is definitely the best thing that has even happened to him. Chad followed me outside while the others found booths and sat down.

"Dani, what do you want?" Chad demanded. He kept glancing through the window nervously at Sonny, who looked like she was enjoying herself.

"Why, Chad, what's the hurry?" I decided to drag this out a bit. Because of course, that's just the kind of loving, caring sister I am. Chad looked torn between wanting to go back in and admitting that he was jealous of Jackson. He opened his mouth but I cut him off.

"Save it, Chad," I said. "I don't want your lame excuses about how you're not jealous, because it's totally obvious that you are. It's just as obvious as how much you two were in love. Well, still are." Chad opened his mouth again in protest, then closed it again in defeat.

"Fine," he sighed. "But what do I do? That vampire freak has got his eyes all over her!" I grinned. I got him to admit it! I got him to admit it! Who's good? Uh-huh, that's right, I'm good, go me, go me, go me...

"Hello? Earth to Dani!? I asked you a question!" What? Oh, heh heh.... oops. Chad rolled his eyes. "I said, what do I do? That vampire freak is totally checking Sonny out!"

"Well, first of all, he's not a freak, he's a total hottie," I told him. Chad groaned and put his head in his hands. "And, second, don't worry that much about it. Do you really think I would let a vampire jeopardize the relationship that I so brilliantly put together?" Chad snorted.

"You had the DJ play our song," he informed me. "That's hardly brilliant."

"Excuse me?" I asked, getting up in his face. "If it wasn't for me, your little Sonny would be in the arms of that vampire." Chad growled, yes, you read right, growled. I smirked at him.

"Whatever," he said, flipping his hair out of his eyes. "But that's it? I just leave my whole relationship in your hands? Somehow, I'm not too happy with that."

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, your relationship wouldn't even _exist_" I retorted. "But, what you can do is try and be a little nicer to Sonny, you know, a little more Chad and a little less CDC." Chad nodded, like he understood me. Gasp! That would be a first. :)

"All right, c'mon CDC," I said. "Go in their and get your Sonshine back," He glared at me for using his nickname, but I just grinned and walked back inside.

* * *

**Sonny's POV **

Chad and Dani walked back in. Dani was looking extremely pleased with herself, and Chad was looking... angry? And... thoughtful? Gosh, Chad is the only person I know who can look angry and thoughtful at the same time. I swear that boy has major mood swings. What were they talking about anyway?

Chad slid into the booth next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I shivered slightly at the tingles that went up my spine every time he touched me. I loved it. I loved him. I... oh, god, Sonny. Get ahold of yourself!

"Yoohoo, earth to Sonbeam," Jackson grinned at me and waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my daze and smiled weakly back at him.

"Sonbeam?" Chad asked, sounding furious, whipping his head between me and Jackson.

"Oh, yeah, it's just a little nickname Jackson made up for me," I told him. I actually thought it was kind of cute. But, it didn't even compare to Sonshine. I loved when Chad called me that, it made me feel so special. Chad was glaring daggers at Jackson. Why couldn't the two of them just get along? I was beginning to think more and more that Dani's theory was true. I mean, why else would Chad act like Jackson was the most horrible thing on the planet?

Jackson winked at me and I giggled despite myself. Hey, I mean if you were sitting across from the most famous vampire actor in all of Hollywood, and he winked at you, you would giggle too. Don't even try to deny it. Chad hissed softly and his arm tightened around my waist. Yep, definitely jealous.

I didn't _want_ my boyfriend to be jealous. Jealousy is _not _a warm, fuzzy-type feeling. No, it does not feel good. I took Chad's hand and squeezed it reassuringly under the table. _Chill out. _He shot me a surprised, yet grateful look and squeezed my hand again. _Sorry. _ I smiled up at him and leaned against his shoulder. I almost laughed at the peeved look on Jackson's face. Sure, he was hot and all, but it was kind of creepy how he kept checking me out. Like, _hello I have a boyfriend dimwit! _

Everything seemed perfect as soon as I laid my head on Chad's shoulder. Call me a romantic sap, but it's true. I lay there, eating my ice cream and gazing into those brilliant blue eyes, and I was content. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nico and Grady making gagging faces at us, but I ignored them.

Suddenly, the bell at the front of the shop dinged, signaling someone walking in. No biggie, right? Wrong. I knew something was wrong when Chad sat up suddenly, causing me to fall forward.

"Ouch!" I sat up rubbing my head. "Chad, what was..." I stopped at the look of pure horror on Chad's face. I followed his gaze to see a slim, red-haired girl with deep green eyes. She was dressed sort of, well... I don't really know how to put this nicely.... revealing, I guess. Recognition dawned on her face when she looked over at our booth, then a sly and sultry smile formed on her face. It didn't help that she was staring straight at Chad.

I immidiently felt jealousy welling up inside me. Calm down, Sonny, you don't even know who she is. Chad looked scared, something I rarely saw. The girl walked over to our booth. When Tawni, Nico and Grady saw her, their mouths dropped open. Tawni's mouth opened and closed. She was speechless, a first for her.

The girl walked straight to Chad, and looked him straight in the eyes. I could feel Chad shaking slightly. Who did this girl think she was? Obviously not good, if Chad was scared of her. The strange part was that everyone seemed to know her, except me. Oh, and Jackson. He looked at me, confused, like _W__hat is going on? _I shrugged to show I had no idea. The girl flipped her hair and opened her mouth to speak.

"Hello, Chad," she said, placing her perfectly manicured nails on the table. What the-? How did she know his name? Chad gulped before answering her nervously.

"H-hi Mandy"

* * *

**Oooh, suspense!! Mwahahaha! I'm so evil. :D **

**Review quickly or else you will never find out what happens! Mwahahahaha! **

**Oh, and don't forget to put whether you're for Team Sapphire or Team Ruby! Oh, and sneak peak spoliers would be greatly appreciated as well! If someone has a really good sneak peak, then I can post it in the A/N for the next chapter so you can all see it too! **

**Peace out, suckas! And happy 2010! **


	4. Chad's Story

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! School started again, and I have a TON of homework. :P Plus, I'm graduating next year so I have all my applications do it. :P **

**Anyhoo, with all the votes I got in, NOBODY was Team Ruby. Ha ha ha, it didn't surprise me really. **

**Chad: Well, duh. I'm obviously the most good-looking and awesome. **

**Me: ......... Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that. **

**I'm super-de-duper excited for Falling for the Falls to air!! I heard rumors that it's going to air this Sunday!! Eeep!! **

**Disclaimer: I just got a letter that says "Congratuluations! You officially DON'T own SWAC!" Really brightened my day. (That was sarcasm, in case you couldn't tell.) **

**

* * *

**

Cloudy with a Chance of Channy - Chapter Three

Chad's Story

_Sonny's POV_

Mandy? Mandy.... Why did that name ring a bell? I stared at the girl with a puzzlement on my face. The look on my face must have been kind of dopey, because her eyes flickered to me, and her mouth curled into a sneer.

"Well, well, well," she said slyly. "Look who we have here," I blushed slightly, feeling self-conscious, but I held out my hand anyway.

"Um, hi, I'm Sonny Munroe," I said. Mandy glared at my hand like it was a piece of garbage. I withdrew, looking embarrassed. Why did this girl not like me? I just met her! Finally, Tawni found her voice. It was angry and bewildered at the same time. But mostly angry.

"What are you doing here Mandy?" she demanded. Mandy smiled sweetly at her, but it was a fake I'm-better-than-you kind of sweet.

"I was just in town," she replied, as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Her eyes moved back to Chad and raked his body with interest. I immediately stiffened. What business did this Many person have looking at my boyfriend like that? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dani slip out of her seat. She motioned with her hand for me to come with her. I shot her a pleading look, and she rolled her eyes and motioned again, more severely. I groaned internally.

"Excuse me," I mumbled, stepping over Chad out of the booth. Mandy stepped back and smirked at me as I passed. Chad looked at me and I rolled my eyes and turned my head towards Dani. He nodded in understanding, looking uncomfortable. Quickly, I followed Dani outside the ice cream shop.

"Who is that girl?" I burst out, as soon as we were outside. "And why is she flirting with Chad?!" Dani looked grim.

"Sonny, that girl is Amanda Nicole Parker, and she could ruin your relationship with Chad forever," Well, Dani always was very blunt. My mouth gaped open.

"Why?" I managed to get out. Dani ran her fingers through her hair, looking agitated.

"Do you remember Mandy?" she asked me. My blank look must have said it all. "She was on So Random before you?" Oh! That girl!

"Oh, yeah!" I said.

"Yeah, well you do know why she left So Random?" Dani asked, and I shook my head. Now that I thought about it, my cast mates had never told me.

"Mandy didn't leave," Dani began. "She was kicked off." My eyes widened, and Dani looked at me uncertainly. She took a deep breath before continuing. "My brother dated her for the longest time." I opened my mouth, jealousy rising inside me. I was about to protest, but Dani looked me in the eyes. The hurt and sadness in her blue eyes silenced me.

"She cheated on him," she continued. "I knew it, we all knew it. But Chad refused to believe it. 'Mandy loves me, and I love her' he told me. I tried convincing him, but he wouldn't listen to me. Your cast mates know about it too. They saw Mandy cheating on him, with so many other guys. It was sickening." Dani's head dropped in defeat. I couldn't speak.

"Did....did Chad find out?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"He walked in on her making out with some other guy," she said, anger building in her voice. I never realized how close Dani was to her brother, but the sorrow in her voice said it all. "In _his_ dressing room. That was it. Chad crumbled. He was never very strong to begin with. You've seen him. The real him. The person under the Chad Dylan Cooper facade he creates to feel more sure of himself. The soft, sweet, sensitive Chad. Mandy crushed that. Mr. Condor did an investigation, and found out that Mandy had also been doing drugs, regularly. She was kicked off So Random."

I was speechless after Dani's speech. All this that I never knew about Chad.

"Don't you see Sonny?" Dani begged me. "Mandy is back, she's trying to get Chad back. He doesn't want her, but he's a teenage boy. You have to be careful, Chad _can't_ lose you. You're the best thing that has even happened to him. You might not think that, but I've seen it. He's so much happier with you." My eyes were probably as wide as saucers, and I nodded, speechless.

"I...I never knew..." I stammered out. Dani shook her head.

"It's okay, no one really did," she told me. "C'mon let's go back in," I followed Dani back into the store, my heart filled with emotions.

* * *

I walked back into the ice cream shop to have my heart fill with jealousy. Mandy had taken my seat and was leaning a _little_ too close to Chad, if you ask me. Dani stomped up to them, her eyes blazing with fury. Mandy noticed her and scowled deeply.

"Danielle," she sneered, glaring at Dani.

"Amanda," Dani spat back. Chad looked nervous.

"Oh my gosh, look at the time, I have to shoot in 10 minutes!" he cried, jumping up from his seat and running out the door. He grabbed my wrist as he did so, dragging me out the door behind him. "Run, Sonny!" he hissed once we were outside.

Never did I think the day would come that I would see Chad Dylan Cooper run for his life. But, that's exactly what he was doing. He streaked down the streets, leaving me trying to catch up with him in my too-small shoes.

"Chad, wait!" I cried, struggling to catch up. Finally, we reached Condor Studios, and I was exhausted. I was never very good at sports, so I collapsed into Chad's arm.

"Sonny, are you okay?" he asked, alarmed.

"I'm...fine..." I wheezed, breathing heavily. "Not... very... athletic..." Chad chuckled nervously and walked swiftly down the halls, supporting me. We reached his dressing room, and he opened the door, strode in, then shut and locked the door behind us.I sat down on an easy chair while Chad sunk onto the sofa.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled, looking ashamed. "It's just Mandy..." I cut him off sympathetically, and walked over to sit by him.

"It's okay, Chad," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Dani told me everything." Chad dropped his head into his hands. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I never told you. I should have. I mean, you're my girlfriend..." I shook my head and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around me. Suddenly, the door flew open with a boom. I was so startled I nearly fell off the sofa. Thankfully, Chad caught me and pulled me into his lap. Standing in the doorway was none other than Mandy.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" she asked with false sweetness. She was glaring daggers at me and I cowered under her glare.

"Chad..." she said flirtatiously. "Guess what? I'm going to be guest-starring on MacKenzie Falls for the week!"

"W-what?" he stammered.

"That's right," Mandy smiled, flipping her hair. "Hey, why don't you and I go for dinner sometime?" She winked and giggled in a way that made me gag. She turned her icy stare on me.

"No one asked your opinion," she spat, and I flinched at the venom in her voice. I swallowed hard to stop tears from coming up. Why did she hate me so much? Chad saw me, and looked alarmed. He tightened his hold on me, and glared at Mandy.

"Don't you dare talk to Sonny like that," he hissed, causing Mandy to step back, surprised. "Now, _get out._"

"But Chaddy-"

"_Get out. Now._"

Mandy sent one last sneer towards me, then swiveled and strutted away, her heels clicking on the floors. Chad sighed in defeat, and hugged me tighter.

"Don't listen to her," he comforted me. "She's a bitch." I nodded and smiled up at Chad. He smiled back at me, softly.

"Hey," I said, sitting up carefully. "Do you want to go get some yogurt? We never did get to order our ice cream..." Chad grinned at me.

"I have a better idea," he smirked. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Dave? It's Chad Dylan Cooper. I'll need one chocolate and one butterscotch ice cream delivered to my dressing room right away." I giggled as Dave arrived less than ten minutes later, with our ice cream.

"Hey, let's watch a movie," he suggested. "I have the best movie ever." I giggled and agreed. Smirking, he got up, and put a movie into the DVD. I groaned as _Chad Dylan Cooper: A Chad Dylan Cooper story by Chad Dylan Cooper Productions_ came up.

"Really, Chad, really?" I asked, stealing his line. He smirked at draped an arm over me.

"Ya know you love it," he winked and I rolled my eyes, leaning into his chest. We stayed that way, eating ice cream and watching Chad's movie. (which is terrible, let me say.) Everything in the world seemed perfect.

Too bad it didn't last.

* * *

**Wow. Lots of drama in that chapter. I've never really written super drama before. It's fun, but also slightly depressing.... **

**What did you think? Reviews are most appreciated. :)**


	5. Nicknames

**Hi everybody, sorry for the slow updates, I've been kind of busy. I have good news though! I just took the high school placement test this morning, so now I don't have any more work to do!! Yay!! :D**

**This chappie is also total fluff, so I apologize. I just felt like there was way to much drama, so I added a nice fluffy break. Trust me, there will be PLENTY more drama coming. But I loved writing this, it was so fun. XD **

**Did you guys see Sterling Knight's new music video for StarStruck? I thought it was okay, but personally I think he's a better actor than singer. I can't wait for the movie. I know it's totally a copy off of Channy, but hey, we've all been wanting to see some Channy action, I think we can settle for Chrissica. ;) **

**I don't like how her name is Jessica Olsen though, it totally reminds me of Mary Kate and Ashley, and Jessica is supposed to be down-to-earth and not celebrity-like. Also did you notice the actress's name is Danielle? Coincidence, eh? ;) **

**Does anyone know when Falling for the Falls is going air?? I hope its soon! Ooooh, I can't waaait!!! :D :D :D **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own SWAC. Or Chad. Or Sonny. Or even Mandy or Jackson Tyler! (But personally, who wants to own them? Jerks. :P)**

* * *

Cloudy with a Chance of Channy - Chapter 4

Nicknames

Chad Dylan Cooper sat in his dressing room, reading over the script for the week's show. The look on his face was nothing but pure, pure, horror.

_Chloe: I'm sorry MacKenzie. I... I can't be with you anymore. _

_MacKenzie: Why not Chloe? We've just made our relationship public to the Falls... _

_Chloe: I'm sorry MacKenzie... but... I love someone else... _

_MacKenzie: Who? _

_Chloe: D..Devon... *runs off* _

_MacKenzie: *starts sobbing* Why Devon? Why must you take everything I love? WHY?! _

_*Kayla (played by Amanda Parker) steps out of bushes* _

_Kayla: MacKenzie? _

_MacKenzie: Kayla? Is that you? *turns to face Kayla* It is you! _

_Kayla: Oh, MacKenzie, I've missed you so much! _

_MacKenzie: Oh, Kayla! I love you! *the two rush forward and share a passionate kiss* _

"No way," Chad muttered. "No freakin' way." Just then Dani walked in, uninvited as always.

"Hey, CDC, what it do?" she grinned impishly, mocking him again. Chad glared at her.

"Have you seen this week's script??" he demanded.

"Nope" Dani replied popping the p. She grabbed the script off the table and began reading it. Her grin transformed into a scowl. Chad watched her expression as Dani slammed the script back onto the table.

"That little sleaze ball!" she exclaimed angrily. "How dare she!?" Chad dropped his head in his hands and groaned.

"What am I supposed to do now??" he moaned, running his fingers through his hair. Dani pursed her lips and stood there for a few moments, tapping her foot. Finally, she waved her hand at him dismissively.

"Why don't you go visit your Sonny-bunny?" she said. "I'll think of something." Chad's face turned bright red and he stammered a few times.

"My what?! What did you say?" The impish grin came back on Dani's face.

"Don't think I don't know nothin' Chad Dylan," she smirked. "Hanging out with Zora has it's benefits."

"I do not call her that!"

"Sure you don't, Chaddy, sure you don't," Dani waggled her fingers at Chad. "Don't make me sing it!" Chad's eyes widened in horror.

"You wouldn't." Dani smirked at one last time before sprinting into the hall, singing: "Chad and Sonny-bunny sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"DANIELLE COOPER!!!" Chad dashed after his sister, cursing under his breath. Rounding the corner, he collided into someone with a loud thump.

"Ow..." Sitting up he saw none other than Miss Sonny Munroe. He groaned internally when he saw Dani standing behind her giggling like a fangirl. "Oh, hey Chad," she smiled when she saw him. Chad stuttered nervously, shooting death glares at Dani.

"Uh, h-hi S-Sonny..." he stammered, praying that Dani wouldn't make a smart remark.

"Hey, Sonny-bunny," Dani piped up eagerly. _Dammit. _Chad cursed internally. Sonny's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"Sonny-bunny? What's- oh." Sonny's eyes widened as she took it all in. 'Sonny-bunny', Chad's red face, Dani's evil grin... Chad groaned internally as a smirk came across Sonny's face. Time for the classic oh-so-smooth CDC getaway.

"Well, it's time for shooting, catch ya later, Sonny bu- bye!" Chad cried, turning heel and running away as fast as he could. Okay, not so smooth. But whatever.

* * *

"So, Jackson, what's it like being Edmund Mullen?" Dani and I walked into the Prop House to see Tawni talking to Jackson Tyler. Well... flirting was more like it. Jackson looked slightly uncomfortable. I didn't blame him. You gotta watch your step in Tawni Town.

"Hey, Sonny! Hey, Dani!" Jackson called out, seeming relieved slightly.

"Hi Jackson!" I replied happily. Dani grunted once and turned away, not looking at all pleased. I stared at her weirdly. What was with her? Tawni didn't look all that pleased either.

"Oh, hi Sonny," she said, rather rudely.

"Hiya Sonny!" Zora screeched jumping down from the vents, right in front of Jackson.

"Argh!" Jackson cried out in shock, and I bit her lip to stop from giggling. Zora was a great kid, but her timing left some to be desired.

"Hey Zora!" Dani called out, waving. I stared again. When did Dani become such good friends with Zora? Then again, that would explain how she knew about "Sonny-bunny." I giggled involuntarily. Chad was so cute.

"Thinkin' about 'Chad McYummyPants'?" Zora grinned devilishly at me. What?! "And his 'amazingly sexy god-like abs'?" Oh, crap. Remind me to never fantasize in my dressing room again.

"W..what? What are you talking about Zora?" I giggled nervously. I noticed Dani stared at me, her mouth agape. Oh, crap, crap, crap.

"What?!" she screeched, coming towards me. Suddenly, her look of shock transformed into a smirk. Oh, god, even worse.

"So," she leered at me. "You are acquainted with my brother, oh, excuse me, I meant 'Chad McYummyPants's amazingly sexy god-like abs', eh?" Oh, holy mother of love.

"N-no," I stuttered, my voice rising two octaves. Damn high voice. Dani's face broke out in a devilish grin.

"Wait til' Chad hears this!" she cried in a sing-song voice. "I am on a _roll_! Up top, Z!" She and Zora high-fived.

"No, Dani please!" I begged. Oh, god. If Chad heard about this... well, his ego would probably explode.

"Later, Sonny-bunny!" she cried out, running away. No way. She couldn't get away.

"Dani!!!" I screeched running after her. I had to get to Chad before she did. I ran as fast as I could towards his dressing room door, which was open. I barged in, only to see Dani standing there with a smirk.

Oh, crap.

"Bye guys!" she waved cheerily, shutting the door and leaving me and Chad. Chad had the biggest smirk on his face.

"Don't. Say. Anything." I said through gritted teeth. "Don't make me hit you."

"Don't you mean: 'Oh, please may I touch your amazingly sexy god-like abs, Chad McYummyPants'" he grinned, his voice getting high in an attempt to mock me. My face must have been at least ten shades of red right now.

"I wouldn't talk," I retorted. "Sonny-bunny." Chad turned slightly pink, and his eyes shifted towards a piece of paper lying on a nightstand. What was that? Hmmm... My look must have given me away.

"Don't you dare."

"Who's gonna stop me, Cooper?"

"Sonny, I mean, it don't-" But it was too late. I lunged for the piece of paper and snatched it off the table. I danced out of Chad's reach and opened it up.

_Sonny Munroe.  
You are my sonshine, my only sonshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You don't know how much I love you. Please don't take me sonshine away. _

_sonshine_

_sonny bunny _

_pocketful of sonshine _

_stupid cute_

_lil miss sonshine_

_my sonflower_

_sonbeam_

_stupid cute_

_pretty hair _

_chocolate eyes_

_adorable smile _

_soft, kissable lips_

_perfect everything _

_stupid cute_

_sonny days _

_sonny side up _

_stupid, stupid cute_

My heart practically melted after reading this. I looked up to see Chad's face, as red as a fire truck, watching me with an expression of mortification.

"Awwwww," I squealed, wrapping my arms around him. "That so cute, Chaddy. You do realize you said 'stupid cute' at least three times right?" Chad rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around me all the same.

"Not my fault," he muttered, still red. "Stupid cute." I giggled and pulled away, batting my eyelashes.

"Am I really your pocketful of Sonshine?" I asked, giggling again. Chad turned even redder and muttered something under his breath. Suddenly, his face turned into an expression of horror.

"If you show this to Dani..." he trailed off, shuddering at what she would do. He must have seen my contemplative expression. "Don't. You. Dare." he hissed. I snickered again and kissed him softly.

"All right," I smiled. "But only because you think I have 'soft, kissable lips'." Chad groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm such a sap," he complained.

"You are," I giggled. "But I still love you."

* * *

**-cue 'awws' from the readers- **

**Wow. I feel so horrible now. That was just totally, sappy, filler fluff. But like I said, there's a lot of drama coming up, so I think Chad and Sonny deserve a little break. Wow, I didn't even put Mandy or Jackson in that chapter. Jeez. I feel like such a procrastinator. **

**Oh, well! I absolutely love Dani. She is the evilest, awesomest person ever. I feel bad for Chad. Not really. XD **

**Reviews would be nice. Even if they are for sappy filler fluffiness. **


	6. Trouble in paradise

**How are you all doing? I actually didn't have that much homework today, so I decided to go ahead and update. :) **

**I also wanted to see if any of you actually read the author's notes. So, if you read this, please answer this question in a review: What is your favorite color? LOL, I know it's random, but I just want to see if people actually read the author's notes. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own SWAC. Ha ha, just kidding. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Ha ha, can you figure out if I really own it or not? P.S. The answer is no. Not. Not. ;)**

* * *

Cloudy with a Chance of Channy - Chapter 5

Trouble in Paradise

Mandy Parker glanced carefully down the hall, making sure no one was watching. She walked swiftly down the hall towards a dressing room, with the words "Chad Dylan Cooper" engraved on in in fancy gold script. She knocked once.

"Chaddy?" she called seductively, when she didn't get an answer. Not getting any response, Mandy turned the knob and walked in. Chad's dressing room was as lavish as always, but it didn't impress Mandy. She had more important things on her mind. She caught sight of a paper lying on a table, and quickly snatched it up with her perfectly manicured nails.

_Things I love about Sonny _

Scowling, Mandy crumpled up the paper and ripped it up before tossing it in the trash can. Stupid Sonny Munroe. Ever since she had got to Condor Studios, that too-bright, too-peppy excuse for an actress had been complicating her plans to get back with Chad. She had the perfect scheme, all planned out too. She would come back, apologize to Chad for being such a jerk, act seductive, win him over, and boom. She would be popular again. Simple, right? It should have been. Until that annoying exploding ball of sunshine came into the picture.

Fortunately, Mandy was the kind of person who knew exactly how to deal with those annoying blemishes on pictures. She caught sight of Chad's phone, lying unattended on the couch. She smirked to herself, and opened it up. _Perfect._

Scrolling through the numbers, Mandy found the one she was looking for, and opened up a text. Typing quickly, she pressed send and smirked as the little envelope appeared on the screen.

_Text sent succesfully to Sonny Munroe. _

Time for Phase 2.

* * *

"All right everyone, let's take it from the top! Act 3, Scene 2: Chloe dumps MacKenzie!"

Chad groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up. That was a big deal for him. Chad only messed up his hair when he was really agitated. Now was a pretty good example of "really agitated".

He had tried as hard as he could to get them to cut the kissing scene out, but the writers wouldn't budge. _Stupid writers. I should've fired them. _Chad thought.

"C'mon, Chad we need you onstage!" the director called, and Chad sighed again. He fixed his hair and stepped onto the stage. Chastity stepped onstage too.

"Sorry, Chad," she whispered, giving him a sympathetic look. "I know you didn't want to do that scene with Mandy." Chad grimaced but nodded a thanks to her.

"And, action!" Chastity imminently got into Chloe mode.

"I'm sorry MacKenzie," she began, looking at the ground. "I...I can't be with you anymore." Chad put an expression of hurt and confusion on his face.

"But, why not Chloe?" he asked, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "I love you." Chastity looked up at him with sadness and apology in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but..." she trailed off, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I love someone else." Chad's eyes widened and he tried to look heartbroken.

"Who?" he asked, his voice cracking perfectly. Chloe looked saddened and ashamed, her expression begging for forgiveness.

"D...Devon," she managed out. Chad's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "I'm sorry." Chastity whispered, before dashing offstage. Chad dropped to his knees and faked a few sobs.

"Why?!" he cried out, flinging his arms to the sky. "Why, Devon? Why must you take everything I love?!" Chad sat there sobbing for a few moments, until a tentative voice spoke up.

"MacKenzie?" Grimacing towards the wall, Chad stood up to see Mandy standing at the edge of the scene.

"Kayla?" he asked, trying to put hope and wonder in his voice instead of disgust.

"Oh, MacKenzie!" Mandy wailed. "It is you!" Mandy rushed towards him, arms open. _It's only a scene_. Chad reminded himself, before holding his arms open. Mandy crashed against him and Chad staggered backwards.

"Oh, Kayla!" he forced out, trying not to gag. "I love you!" Mandy smirked sexily up at him, before leaning in. Swallowing uncertainly, Chad braced himself when...

"CUT!" Heaving a huge sigh of relief, Chad pushed Mandy off of him and backed away quickly.

"That's all we'll do today, guys." the director called out. "We'll save the kiss for the real taping." Chad breathed out gratefully. He spotted Dani standing near the door and walked over to her, grabbing a water bottle on the way.

"Thank goodness the director cut the scene," she said. "I thought I was gonna barf, watching that sleaze all over you."

"You're not the only one," Chad muttered, taking a swig of water. "I still have to kiss her on Wednesday," Chad and Dani both made a face. Then, Mandy waltzed over to them in her too-tight skirt and revealing shirt.

"Heey, Chad," she said in a sing-song voice. "Can I talk you you for a minute?" Mandy batted her eyelashes and Dani gagged theatrically.

"No one asked you," Mandy glared at Dani.

"Which is exactly why I gave my input," Dani retorted. Mandy rolled her eyes and turned back to Chad.

"Please, Chaddy?" she asked again. Chad glanced at Dani who was glaring at Mandy with intense dislike.

"Um, okay," he sighed.

"Great!" giggled Mandy. "Follow me!" She skipped away, leaving Dani staring at Chad, one eyebrow raised. Chad had always marveled her ability to do that.

"I'll just go see what she wants," he explained, and Dani rolled her eyes.

"Be careful though," she warned. "Five bucks she's gonna make a move,"

"I'll be careful," Chad promised before following Mandy out.

* * *

Sonny skipped into her dressing room, rosy-cheeked from laughing. The sketch they had just rehearsed was one of her favorites, and they all had a great time rehearsing it. She picked up her cow print phone, which was currently saying she had one new text.

_Hmm, it's from Chad. Wonder what he wants._ Sonny opened the text.

**hey sonny. meet me outside my dressing room at 11 sharp. -chad**

"Wow, he actually signed his name Chad, instead of CDC," Sonny chuckled, putting her phone in her pocket. She checked the watch. 10:57. Uh-oh. She'd better hurry if she wanted to make it on time.

Sonny walked swiftly down to the MacKenzie Falls set, wondering what Chad could possibly want with her. Rounding the corner to his dressing room, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and her mouth gaped open, taking in the scene before her.

Chad and Mandy were pressed up against the wall. Making out.

* * *

I followed Mandy out towards my dressing room. What did she want that she couldn't tell me back there? I thought back to Dani's warning.

"Where are we going, Mandy?" I asked her, getting suspicious.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you in private," she smiled. We finally reached my dressing room. I opened the door and was about to go in.

"No, let's just talk out here," Mandy insisted.

"Okay?" I said, somewhat questioningly, and leaned up against the wall. "What's up?"

"Well, Chad, I just wanted to say how excited I am to be back at Condor Studios," she began, rocking on her heels.

"That's it?" I questioned. Surely she didn't come all the way here just to tell me that.

"Well... I also wanted to tell you how sorry I am for cheating on you last time," she answered. "I was hoping we could make up." My eyes widened. She could not be serious.

"Make up?!?" I demanded. "After what you did to me?! Are you insane? Oh, and also, in case you haven't noticed, I'm dating Sonny." Mandy rolled her eyes, and stepped closer to me.

"Oh, come on, Chad," she said. "We both know you can do _so_ much better than her. You don't really like her."

"Excuse me?!" I sputtered. What is wrong with this girl? "Of course I like Sonny! She's so much better than you could ever be!" Mandy stepped even closer to me.

"Really, Chad, really?" Oh, what, now she's stealing my lines too?!

"Yes! Really!" I spat at her. "Get away from me, you slut." I hissed at Mandy, venom in my voice. Instead of backing off like I expected. she stepped so close that we were practically face to face. A smirk danced across her face.

"What are you-" I was cut off as Mandy forced her lips onto mine. My mind went blank with shock as she snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. The blankness soon faded away, and was replaced by fury. I shoved her off as hard as I could. I was about to yell at her, when I heard a sob and saw a flash of brown disappear around the corner.

Sonny.

Oh, Mandy was gonna get it now.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed at her. Mandy just stood there, a pleased expression her face. That smug smirk made me even more infuriated.

"Oh, come on Chad." she rolled her eyes. "You liked that, don't deny it." My eyes bugged out of my head.

"Are you frickin' insane?!" I screeched. "You're nothing but a no-good, slutty bitch." I spat at her. Mandy looked slightly confused.

"But Chad-"

"Don't "but Chad" me." I hissed at her. "Thanks to you, my relationship with Sonny is in danger. Get out of here, you slut." Mandy's eyes widened, then an angry look came on her face.

"Fine," she spat back. "You're not worth it anyway. Don't come crying back to me, Cooper. This is the last you'll see of me." I laughed harshly.

"Best news I've heard all day," I countered. Mandy glared at me, before turning heel and strutting away. I watched her leave, then slunk down against the wall and buried my head in my hands.

What the hell was I gonna do now?

* * *

Sonny ran as fast as she could from that horrible scene, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe Chad was actually cheating on her. She thought he'd learned his lesson.

_Apparently not._ She thought viciously as she fled. She didn't know where she was going, as long as it was as far away from Chad as she could get.

_Bump! _ Sonny found herself face to face with none other than Jackson Tyler. He looked alarmed to see her crying.

"Hey, Sonny, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling on her arm to sit them down on a bench. "What happened?"

"Ch-Chad... " she blubbered, wiping away the tears furiously.

"What did he do?" Jackson asked, a bit of anger entering his voice. Taking a deep breath, Sonny told him the whole story. Jackson sat there wide-eyed. Finally, he pulled Sonny into a hug. Sonny was grateful to Jackson for being so nice to her.

"I'm sorry, Sonny," he said finally. "You didn't deserve this."

"I...I thought he loved me," Sonny whimpered, sniffling. "Of course he didn't. Why would he?"

"Hey, don't say that," Jackson said. "I care about you," Sonny smiled slightly.

"Thanks Jackson," she replied. "That's really sweet of you." Jackson grinned at her, and Sonny grinned weakly back.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something," Jackson said, looking kind of nervous.

"Shoot," Sonny giggled.

"Well, I know this is a bad time and all, seeing as you just broke up with your boyfriend," Jackson said. "But I would like to know you better, Sonny. Would you go out with me?"

Sonny's eyes widened. Part of her was going "Oh my god, Jackson freakin' Tyler, the hottest vampire celeb in all of Hollywood just asked me out. Say yes Sonny!" But a bigger part of her was confused. Had she and Chad really... broken up? Why was he asking already? Didn't he realize she would need some time?

"Come on Sonny," Jackson pleaded. "It would be so great for both of us. Think of the news!" Sonny's mouth dropped open. That was all he wanted?! Her press? Her popularity??

"Jackson, I don't think so," she replied, the words coming out harsher than intended. "I'm not so sure I'm ready yet." Jackson looked slightly angry.

"What?" he demanded.

"I said I'm not rea-" Sonny was cut off as Jackson roughly kissed her. Sonny's heart went into overdrive, but with fear. What the hell was he doing?

"SONNY!" she heard a voice call out. She pulled away from Jackson and turned around to see Chad standing there, shocked. All her previous anger and hurt flooded back in an instant.

Chad's shout attracted Dani, as well as the rest of her cast.

"What's going on here?" Dani asked, looking between Sonny and Chad, who were standing apart.

"That's what I want to know!" Sonny yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Chad. "Why were you cheating on me?!"

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Chad defended. "Mandy kissed me!" Sonny laughed bitterly, sarcastically.

"Oh, sure, that's it!" she retorted, her brown eyes blazing with anger. Chad's face became angry too.

"It was!" he insisted, then glared at Jackson. "It's not like you care anyway, Miss Vampire-Kissing Cheater!" Sonny looked extremely hurt.

"That doesn't matter! He started it!" Sonny yelled back. "I can't believe you would cheat on me, Chad."

"Obviously, it doesn't matter to you." spat Chad. "We're over, Sonny." A hushed silence fell over them as Chad turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"FINE!" Sonny shrieked at him, tears running down her face again. Chad whirled around, his face livid.

"FINE!" he shouted back, his face turning red.

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

Dani and the So Random cast watched in horror. This was nothing like Chad and Sonny's usual fights.

"GOOD AND GOODBYE!" Sonny screamed, then turn around and ran away, tears flowing down her cheeks. Chad turned and stomped away too, leaving Dani, Jackson and the So Random cast standing there, dumbstruck.

Dani groaned and put her head in her hands, while Nico patted her back comfortingly. Finally, Jackson broke the silence.

"Whoa," he said laughing awkwardly. "Wow. Heh heh. So much for Channy then, eh?" The So Random cast stared at him in utter disbelief. Dani lifted her head from her hands and glared at him with such intensity that the So Random cast backed up a few steps. If looks could kill, Jackson would be a pile of ashes. Dani walked towards him and Jackson glanced around nervously.

"Get. Out. Now." Dani hissed at him, venom leaking from her every word. Jackson looked slightly scared now.

"Um, but what about the guest starring?"

"Get. Out."

"But-"

"You have five seconds," Dani interrupted him. "You have five seconds to get your sorry ass out of here before I kick it into next _year. _Five."

"But the show-"

"Four."

"Hey, I-"

"Three."

"Dani, listen-"

"Two."

"I really-"

"One."

"Dani-"

"Zero." Dani leapt forward and growled at him.

"Agh!" Jackson squealed like a little girl. He turned tail and ran as fast as he could to his car. Dani watched as his car drove out of the parking lot at top speed. The rest of the cast watched nervously as Dani turned around, looking tired and defeated.

"I am _so_ Team Jason now."

* * *

**Wow, that was LONG. And hard to write. Poor Chad and Sonny. :( **

**Reviews? They would make me feel better. :) Don't forget the question. ;)**


	7. Operation: Channy

**Hey, y'all, how's it going? So, for the question last time, which was "What is your favorite color?" only FIVE people told me. :O FIVE PEOPLE. Honestly, FanFiction readers, I'm slightly disappointed. Author's Notes can have very useful information. Well, not mine really, but still. **

**Anyhoo, thanks to janiquinn, head in the clouds, I'mComplicatedButSimple, XxX Farah XxX. and Joker236 for telling me their favorite colors!! This chapter's question is "What is your favorite SWAC episode in Season 1?" You can also say why, but you don't have to. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, yada yada yada, I also don't own a purple flying hippopotamus. In case anyone cares. **

**

* * *

**

Cloudy with a Chance of Channy - Chapter 6

Operation: Channy

It had been five days since Chad and Sonny had broken up. The news was all over the media, and reporters were constantly swarming into Condor Studios to try to ask questions. The reporters got so bad that Mr. Condor had to barricade the studio entrance and have special guards escort the stars inside.

The issue of Mandy and Jackson had been solved. Mandy had stormed to Mr. Condor and quit, saying she wasn't appreciated. Jackson just took off that day when Chad and Sonny broke up, and he hadn't been seen since.

Chad and Sonny were horribly torn up by the break up, even if they wouldn't admit it. Chad was viciously mean to everyone, and would blow up at the smallest things. Later, he would break down in his dressing room and just sit with his head in his hands.

Sonny was even worse. She stopped being Sonny. She insisted she was fine, but everyone could see the bags under her eyes that said she wasn't getting any sleep. Everyone could see the lack of her beaming smile, replaced by a weak smile that was more of a grimace.

Dani was also pretty upset. She moped in her dressing room for about a day, before returning in true Dani-style, telling herself that it was no use moping, and that she should do everything in her power to get her brother and her best friend back together. She tried talking to them, but at the slightest mention of the other, Chad would blow up and storm off elsewhere, and Sonny's eyes would tear up and she would make some excuse to disappear.

After five days, the cast of So Random starting to lose hope. Condor Studios wasn't the same without their favorite exploding ball of sunshine.

"She just sits around all day," Tawni told Dani. "Even during rehearsals, she's no longer enthusiastic about anything. It's like she's turned into a robot."

"I was looking around in the vents one day, and I saw her in her dressing room, crying her eyes out," Zora said sadly. "We're all really worried about her."

Chad was also no longer his true self. He completely turned into Chad Dylan Cooper, and was even more egoistical, mean, and rude that usual. He exploded at sweet, harmless Chastity during rehearsals, and snapped at Portlyn when she asked what was wrong. His cast felt sorry for him, but his obnoxious behavior was really starting to get on their nerves.

Finally, one day after Sonny had run from the cafeteria in tears, and Chad and thrown his mirror across the room in anger, Dani decided she had had enough. She'd had enough with the fact that Chad and Sonny were acting depressed, angry, and way out of line. Dani realized that she wasn't going to be able to get Chad and Sonny back together by herself. She was going to need some help. She pulled out her phone and started texting.

**To: Tawni Hart, Grady Mitchell, Nico Harris, Zora Lancaster, Portlyn Murray, Chastity Ann DeWitt, Ferguson Michaels**

**From: Dani Cooper**

**Subject: Operation: Channy **

**hey, dani here. meet me the starbucks near the studio 2day at 3. DO NOT TELL CHAD OR SONNY ABOUT THIS. that means u, portlyn. **

**~dani **

Dani closed her phone, sighed and sank down onto the couch in her dressing room. All this match-making was really emotionally and physically draning.

_Chad had better be grateful for this, _she thought.

* * *

At 3:05, all the people Dani had texted were at the Starbucks. This Starbucks was rarely used by anyone, so needless to say, the cashier was quite surprised when eight well-known celebrities walked in the front door. After ordering their drinks, they all sat down at one large round booth.

"So, what's the deal?" Tawni asked, taking a sip of her Spiced Cinnamon Cappuccino. "Why did you call us all here, Dani?" Dani looked around all the expectant faces.

"You've seen how they've been since Monday," she began, and no one had to ask who she was talking about. "Sonny's depressed, Chad is way temperamental, and they're just both plain unhappy. They _need_ each other. And we need to get them back."

"But, how?" Grady asked after a long silence. "They won't even go near each other."

"Yeah, Sonny starts crying if we even mention MacKenzie Falls," Nico said.

"And even if one of us says 'sunny', Chad gets really pissed," Ferguson added.

"Does anyone know what actually happened?" Chastity asked. "There's a huge possibility it was all just a big misunderstanding. Did either Chad or Sonny tell anyone what happened?" Dani looked thoughtful.

"All I know is that right after rehearsal, Mandy said she wanted to talk to Chad," Dani said, her expression turning angry. "I'll bet she set this whole thing up. That bitch!"

"Calm down, Dani," Portlyn reminded her. "We don't know that."

"I know Sonny got a text from Chad saying to meet her outside his dressing room at 11 o'clock," Tawni said.

"What about you, Z?" Nico asked, turning to Zora. "Did you see anything up in the vents?" Zora thought for a minute.

"Well, I remember seeing Mandy texting on a phone in someone's dressing room," she said finally. "I don't know whose it was. It had blue walls and a big white couch..."

"That's Chad's dressing room!" Dani exclaimed. "Mandy was in Chad's dressing room, texting on his phone! I'll bet you anything she sent Sonny that text, then dragged Chad over and kissed him so Sonny saw. That jerkface!"

"And I bet Sonny bumped into Jackson or something like that, and Jackson made a move on Sonny, which Chad saw!" Chastity cried out.

"So this all the guest-stars' fault..." growled Ferguson.

"Humph. I am so converting to Team Jason like Dani," Tawni grumbled. "Stupid Tyler."

"Team Jason all the way!" Dani cried, and she, Tawni, Portlyn and Chastity high-fived while Zora and the guys looked at each other with I'll-never-understand-teenage-girls expressions.

"So, what are we going to do?" Grady asked again.

"Yeah, I doubt we can get them together long enough to have them explain," Nico said.

"You'd have to lock them in a room together or handcuff them to get them to even _speak_ to each other," Portlyn agreed. Dani got that look in her eye, that look she had when she got a great, but usually insane idea.

"Uh oh," Tawni said, leaning back. "Dan's got that look."

"I love that look!" Zora screeched. Dani leaned forward in anticipation.

"I have a plan," she said. "But it's gonna take some work, and I'll need all of your guys' help."

"Please tell me you're not going to lock them in a closet," Ferguson groaned. Dani gave him an evil smile.

"Oh, Ferguson," she chuckled. "Sometimes the simplest plans work the best." The others sighed and groaned in defeat, realizing that they would have to go along with Dani's plan.

"So, you're in?" Dani asked, putting her hand in the middle of the table. One by one the others put their hands on top of Dani's. "One, two, three..."

"Team Channy!" they all yelled before laughing and dispersing to carry on with their day. Dani smiled to herself.

"Operation: Channy is a go,"

* * *

**Sorry, that was a really short chapter, but I didn't want to add any more into it. Hopefully I gave you guys a little hint of what Dani's plan is going to be. :) I love Dani, she is so ingenious. **

**Don't forget to answer the question! Please more people answer this time! See, I even gave you a great reason to review! :D **

**Peace out, suckas! **


	8. My Life Would Suck Without You

**OH. MY. CHAD DYLAN COOPER. Falling for the Falls is airing on February 14th!!! Eeeeeeep!!!!! It's the same day as StarStruck. Double dose of Sterling! Whoo hoo! Thank you for the awesome V-Day present Disney!! :D **

**I'm a little excited, in case you couldn't tell. Okay, maybe a lot excited. Oh, who am I kidding? AHHH I LOVE SONNY WITH A CHANCE!!!! :D :D **

**Disclaimer: No... I don't own SWAC.... or Kelly Clarkson..... *dejected sigh* **

* * *

Cloudy with a Chance of Channy - Chapter 7

My Life Would Suck Without You

_Dani's POV _

I glanced down the halls quickly before tiptoeing as fast as I could down the hall. Light as a feather, quiet as a mouse. That's a weird saying, you know? I mean, honestly, mice aren't really all that quiet. Those little suckers can squeak up a storm, let me tell you. Wait! Focus, Dani. You are on a mission.

I began to hum the Pink Panther theme to myself, to get in the mood. Hey, if I'm on a secret mission, I should have an awesome spy soundtrack, right? I darted around a corner, only to collide with someone with a loud THUD.

"Watch it!" my dear brother spat at me, rubbing his forehead. I felt bad as I looked at him, his blue eyes clouded with anger, so that you could barely see the intense hurt underneath them. Poor Chad.

"Sorry," I said sincerely, putting a hand on his shoulder, which he quickly shook off. "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" he spat again, and started to stomp away. Oh no, he didn't. Not on my watch.

"Hey, Chad, wait," I said, jogging after him. "Listen, if you need to talk, I'm here."

"I don't need to talk!" he hissed at me, his eyes blazing with anger and hurt. "Just leave me alone!" Sigh. I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this.

"Sorry, Chad," I said fake-sadly. "I can't do that." Chad looked confused.

"What are you-"

"Get him!"

"Argh!" Chad cried out as Ferguson, Nico, and Grady jumped out from the corner and tackled Chad. They tied his hands up and blindfolded and gagged him.

"MMPH MMPH MMPH!" he squirmed, trying to get out of his reach. It wasn't hard to imagine what he might be saying.

"Sorry, Chad," I cackled. "But it's for your own good. Take him to the room, boys!"

* * *

_Nobody's POV _

Tawni walked cautiously into her dressing room, where Sonny was sitting on the couch staring dejectedly at the ground. Tawni sighed, with partly relief and partly sadness. She was sad that Sonny was suffering, but relieved that she was here. It would make things a lot less complicated.

"Hey, Sonny," she said, walking towards her. Sonny acknowledged her with a nod. Tawni sat down on the couch next to Sonny and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. Sonny didn't even try to shake it off.

"Listen, if you need to talk, I'm here," Tawni said sympathetically.

"I don't need to talk," Sonny mumbled. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Tawni snorted. Sonny looked up at her angrily, but with hurt in her deep brown eyes.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" she challenged. Tawni smirked inwardly. This was going to be easier than she thought.

"I'm going to help you," she smirked. "Now!" Before Sonny could say a word, Zora, Portlyn and Chastity ran in, tied up Sonny's hands and blindfolded and gagged her. Sonny squirmed and yelled against the gag.

"Sorry Sonny," Tawni giggled. "But it's for your own good. Oh, and for the record, this was all Dani's idea. C'mon girls!" Tawni and the others took Sonny away.

* * *

Sonny and Chad were taken to a small room with two poles in the middle. They were tied to chairs that were attached to the poles. Dani shooed the others away, then took off Chad and Sonny's blindfolds and gags. They opened their mouths to shout but their mouths closed in shock and horror when they saw the other. Dani stood in front of them, smirking.

"Listen," she said before any of them could say a word. "This whole fight between you two is completely ridiculous. You have been totally miserable for the whole time you're not together, and the rest of us are sick of it. I'm 99.9% sure that it was all a huge misunderstanding, but I'm gonna let you two explain. I'm going to leave you two here until you talk to each other and make up. And I'll be watching."

With that, Dani turned heel and marched out of the room, leaving Chad and Sonny with shocked expressions on their faces.

_I'm not going to talk to him._ thought Sonny. _No freakin' way. _

_I'm not talking to her._ Chad thought. _No freakin' way. _

So they just sat there. In silence. Not even looking at each other. Sonny was looking down at the ground and Chad was looking at his lap. They acted like they didn't even know the other person was there.

But they knew all right. Sonny was telling herself not to cry, not to cry over this complete jerk who had cheated on her. She told herself he didn't care about her, he didn't love her, and that she was going to move on and forget about the three-named jerkthrob sitting in front of her.

Chad told himself there was no use getting upset over Sonny. She was a total player, ditching him to go make out with Jackson Tyler. He told himself that Sonny was probably cheating on Chad with Jackson already, that's why she had no problem shoving her tongue down his throat.

This went on for quite a while, both of them having internal battles with themselves. Meanwhile, Dani sat in a control room, watching this. She sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why do I _always_ have to do _everything_?" she griped. Grabbing a remote, she pressed a few buttons then hit play. In the room Chad and Sonny were in, music began to blast through the speakers. Startled, the two sat up straight, and looked directly in each others eyes.

Sonny felt herself getting lost in Chad's brilliant blue eyes, and Chad felt himself getting lost in Sonny's deep brown ones. Both sets of eyes were filled with pain and suffering, and the two felt their hearts break looking at the sadness in their true love's eyes.

_She/he deserves it. _they told themselves, snapping out of it. Dani cranked up the volume slightly, so that the two could hear better. The music continued to play, then another fateful song floated through the speakers.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

_Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And, honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you _

_Maybe I was stupid  
For telling you good bye  
Maybe I was wrong for  
Trying to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out  
I'm nothing without you _

_Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And, honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you _

_Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go _

_Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And, honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you _

_Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And, honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_

* * *

_

_Chad's POV _

Stupid Dani. Stupid Dani and her stupid fateful songs that always seem to convey exactly what I'm thinking. Do you know how annoying it is to not want to say what you're thinking and then have practically your exact thoughts blasted across the room to the person who you don't want to know what you're thinking? Awk-ward.

Sonny was sitting across me with her mouth hanging open slightly. The silence was so awkward you could practically see it. The awkwardness, I mean. Before that stupid song started playing, it was so much easier to ignore Sonny. Now, not so much. Those words made me hope that she was thinking them too. Stupid hope. Stupid Sonny. Stupid Dani. Stupid everything.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. The silence was just pressing down on me, it felt like a millions eyes were watching me, though it was only Sonny. Like that helped. I couldn't take it, I had to say something. I had to know whether it was just my stupid hope fooling me again.

"Sonny," I began. "Can... can I please explain? Will you give me a chance?" Sonny looked like she was about to say no, but then she sighed in defeat. Her eyes looked so sad that I wanted to go comfort her immediately. Calm down, Cooper. She doesn't like you. She doesn't like you. I just had to get this out there.

"Fine," she said. I was too depressed to continue our normal fine fine good good fights, so I just poured out everything on my mind.

"It was Mandy, I swear," I blurted. "She said that she wanted to talk to me, and I thought she wanted to talk about the show, so I followed her. She led me to my dressing room and tried to get back with me. I told her no way, I hated her, I promise you Sonny. Then she got mad and forcibly pushed me against the wall Sonny. I saw you and ordered her to leave, that's why you haven't seen her. Then I tried to come and find you and you were..." I trailed off painfully, not wanting to say. Sonny looked shocked, disbelieving and hurt.

"Chad, I'm sorry, but then how do you explain the text you sent me?" she asked. Text? What text?

"What text?" I replied, confused.

"Don't play dumb, Chad," she said defiantly. She pulled out her phone, with some difficulty seeing as she was tied to the chair, and pulled up a text which was apparently from me.

**hey sonny. meet me outside my dressing room at 11 am sharp. -chad**

What the heck was this?! I didn't send that text!

"Sonny, I swear I didn't send that!" I protested. "Look, would I have signed my name "chad"? I always say 'CDC'!" Sonny looked doubtful still, but she seemed to be considering.

"I can answer that one," a voice came from above, making both of us jump. We looked up to see the little Random hiding in the vents. "Mandy sent that message, Sonny. I saw her in Chad's room." She then shut the vent door. Sonny's eyes widened and her mouth opened but no sound came out.

"See, Sonny?" I told her. "I didn't do anything. So, it's not my fault. Not that you care, with your new boyfriend." I said the end bitterly. Oh, god. Keep it under control, Cooper. No crying. Be a man. No crying.

"Chad, I'm not dating Jackson!" Sonny's voice rang out. I raised my eyebrows. Yeah, right. "I don't like him, okay? I was upset when I saw you, then I ran away and I bumped into Jackson. He was being nice," I snorted and she glared at me. "And asked me what was wrong. I told him and then he asked me out. I was going to say no, but then he jumped on me and kissed me!"

I was sure she was telling the truth, because her voice rang with honesty in every word. I just sat there, shocked. This was all Mandy and Jackson's fault. And because of those two idiots, I had almost completely destroyed my relationship with Sonny.

"Sonny," I whispered. "I... I'm sorry," I didn't say sorry that much, heck, almost never, but I meant it.

"No, Chad, I'm sorry," Sonny replied sadly. "I-I should have known that it was Mandy..."

"So, then... will you forgive me?" Another thing I didn't do often. But I really needed Sonny to forgive me.

"Only if you'll forgive me," she said, a hint of a smile coming onto her face.

"I forgive you," I smiled shyly.

"I forgive you too, Chad," A huge, Sonny smile lit up Sonny's face, causing me to grin widely too.

"Fine," I grinned.

"Fine," she beamed.

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Are we good?" I asked tentatively, hoping for the answer. Sonny's smile grew so bright, it was nearly blinding.

"Oh, we are _so_ good," she laughed happily. Oh, how I missed that laugh, and that beautiful smile.

"Um, Dani?" I asked to the air, feeling kind of stupid. "Uh, we made up now... so, could you um, let us go?" The door swung open and revealed Dani grinning madly.

"I am a _genius_!" she squealed, jumping up and down. "Oh my god, I am amazing! I should be a professional relationship counselor! Oh my god! Amazing!"

"Dani," I said, jerking my head towards the ropes that were the only thing between me and my Sonshine.

"Oh right," Dani smirked, walking over but not untying the ropes. "But, first, I think _somebody_ has a little something they'd like to say," I rolled my eyes. Typical. I should've seen this coming.

"Thank you Dani," Sonny said smiling genuinely. How did she manage to be so nice? "We were stupid, and you helped us see through it," I hated to admit it, but Sonny was right.

"You're welcome Sonny," Dani smiled at Sonny, before turning to me. "Chaddy?" I groaned.

"Fine," I muttered. "Thank you Dani."

"Well, you're welcome!" she grinned impishly, pulling a pocketknife out of her pocket. Oh, god, I don't even want to know where she got that. With one quick movement, she slashed off the ropes tying me and Sonny together. I stood up and so did Sonny, and we gazed into each others eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone," Dani whispered, smirking madly, and tiptoed theatrically out of the room. "Keep it PG!" she laughed, before running off. I rolled my eyes, then crushed Sonny into a huge hug.

"I missed you," she whispered into my chest.

"I missed you too, Sonshine," I replied, before tilting her head up and pressing my lips softly to hers.

* * *

**Awww, Channy!! Do you guys think this story is going too fast? I mean, it's only been 8 chapters... **

**Anyhoo, I forgot to say thank you to all the amazing people who answered my question in the last chapter!!! I got so many more answers this time! I was so happy. :D **

**Here, since I'm so nice I'll list everyone: gleefan, .dreamer, BrandNewEyes929, , ..Angel, littlemisssmiley123, dan-luver93, Dreamer1021, RandomFandom7722, Joker236, daniloveswtk, XxX Farah XxX, xXxlil writer babyxXx, RaNdOmGeEk, I'mComplicatedButSimple, FanFicSam, edgeygavin, xxLosAngelesAngelxx, Epphonehom, Channylover19, head in the clouds 14, paula13, and star-dreamer28. **

**You guys are all awesome possum peoples!!! Thank you so much!! **


	9. Guest Stars?

**Okay, I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first? Well, since you can't really answer that, I'll tell you the bad news first. **

**Bad news: Falling for the Falls isn't premiering on February 14th! You probably already knew that, since Feb 14th has come and gone with no SWAC. :(**

**Good news: IT IS PREMIERING ON MARCH 14TH!!! EEEEEEPPPPPPPP!!! *crazed fan girl happy dance* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. Wish I did though. **

**

* * *

**Cloudy with a Chance of Channy - Chapter 8

Guest Stars?

Chad and Dani were very different in many ways. But, Dani was still a Cooper. Meaning that she still had to gloat.

"I am a genius, I am a genius!" she sang, while Chad was driving to Condor Studios.

"Okay, would you shut up about that already?" Chad groaned. Dani had been going on and on about her amazing matchmaking skills since the day before. "You've been singing that for nearly 4 hours now! When are you going to stop?"

"When it gets annoying." Dani smirked.

"Well, that was 3 hours and 59 minutes ago," Chad retorted, and Dani frowned.

"You know, Chaddy, that's not a very nice way to treat me," she pouted. "If it wasn't for me, then your Sonny-bunny would still hate you," Chad groaned again. He really, really, didn't want to talk about that.

"Can you please not bring that up?" he begged, and Dani felt terrible. She should have known that Chad didn't want to talk about his breakup.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's ok," Chad muttered. The rest of the ride was filled with a kind of awkward silence until Chad pulled up to Condor Studios. Sonny was standing at the entrance, beaming.

"Well, I'm starving!" announced Dani, getting out of the car and skipping towards the cafeteria. "Hi Sonny!" she called out, waving. Chad knew this was her subtle way of giving Sonny and him some alone time. Chad got out of the car and began to walk towards her.

"Hey," he smiled softly when he reached her. She looked so beautiful with her gorgeous hair glinting in the sunlight.

"Hey," she breathed, smiling up at him. Chad brushed a strand of hair off her face and nervously took her hand. To his relief, she squeezed it.

"So..." he began awkwardly. "Um, wanna go to the cafeteria?"

"Oh!" Sonny said, then blushed. "Uh, sure."

It was kind of awkward as they walked towards the cafeteria, not really knowing what to say to each other. What did you say to someone once you had just made up from a stupid and pointless fight?

"Uh, actually, can you come to my dressing room?" Chad blurted out. "I, um... have something to show you." Sonny nodded, looking mildly curious. Chad and Sonny walked into Chad's dressing room, and Sonny sat down on the white futon.

"What's up, Chad?" she asked, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling. Chad shifted nervously, trying to think of something to say.

"Um, well..." Chad cleared his throat. Sonny's eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"Chad?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. "Are you okay? Are you sick? Why did you bring me here?"

"Um," Chad coughed nervously again. "Yes, no, and I'm not really sure..."

"You had something to show me?" Sonny prompted, wondering what the heck was going on with Chad.

"Well, heh heh, about that..." Chad trailed off. "I kinda sorta might have lied..." Now Sonny looked even more confused.

"Chad, what's going on with you?" she asked, really puzzled. Chad sighed in defeat.

"I-I didn't have anything to show you okay?" he confessed. "I guess... I guess I just wanted you here alone..." Sonny's confused look broke out into a smile.

"Aww, Chad, why didn't you just say so?" Sonny grinned, and enveloped Chad in a huge Sonny hug. Chad grinned goofily over Sonny's head and wrapped his arms around Sonny. He felt himself slowly turning into mush.

_What?! _he exclaimed inside his head. _No, no, no! Chad Dylan Cooper does not turn into mush. Even if it's Sonny. _

Unfortunately, it was much too late for that.

"I really missed you Sonny-bunny," Chad blurted out again, then turned a deep, deep red. _Way to go Cooper. Call her an embarrassing nickname. Smooth, real smooth. _Sonny giggled adorably and nestled into Chad's chest.

"I really missed you too," she admitted. Chad waited expectantly. Sensing his expectance, Sonny pulled back, slightly annoyed.

"I am _not_ going to call you Chad McYummyPants," she told him defiantly And just like that, the awkwardness was broken. Chad laughed and ruffled Sonny's hair.

"I believe you just did," he winked at her, while Sonny scowled theatrically. She reached up and mussed up Chad's hair too, and he gasped. "You did not just mess up Chad Dylan Cooper's hair."

"Oh, I believe I just did," she giggled, using his own line against him. Dancing out of Chad's reach, Sonny skipped to the other end of the room.

"Come here, Munroe," Chad growled, getting up and walking towards her.

"Catch me if you can," Sonny countered, sticking her tongue out before dashing away.

"Sonny!" Chad wailed as he tore after Sonny. Sonny jumped over the couch and hid behind the futon. She was much more agile than Chad expected. Finally, Chad cornered her behind the easy chair. "You're going down, Munroe," he grinned, before pouncing on her and starting to tickle her.

"Chad!!" Sonny gasped, squirming and laughing. "Stop-it!" Chad grinned again and began to tickle her even harder. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Oh... is this a bad time?" Dani grinned, taking in the scene. Chad was laying on top of Sonny, straddling her, and both of them were on the floor. Blushing profusely, Chad got off of Sonny and helped her stand up.

"No, no, don't let me interrupt you two," Dani snickered. "Just wanted to say, Marshall wants both of you in his office." Dani walked towards the door, but before leaving, she turned to look at Chad.

"Oh, and Chad?" she winked, before nodding towards Sonny. "It's called protection," Sonny gasped and Chad's whole entire face turned a tomato red. He began to splutter and stammer, but Dani just laughed and strutted out.

"I hate her," Chad muttered, his face burning. Sonny laughed awkwardly.

"So, um... we should go see Marshall..." she stammered, and Chad nodded. Sonny took his hand and the now-very-embarrassed couple walked over to Mashall's office. Marshall was sitting at his desk, looking at a list of some sort and muttering to himself.

"No... Timberlake can't make it... ugh, not Hudgens..." Chad cleared his throat and Marshall looked up in surprise. "Oh, Sonny, Chad, hello! Please, sit down!" Chad and Sonny sat down in the chairs, watching Marshall carefully. He wasn't going to fire Sonny, was he?

"I just wanted to say, first of all, I'm very happy you two are back together," Marshall said sincerely. "Your little sister is quite the character, isn't she Chad?" Chad groaned silently and Sonny blushed a little.

"Yes, she is," Chad said through gritted teeth. Marshall took in Chad's expression, slightly confused, but he decided to let it go.

"Well!" Marshall said, clapping his hands together. "The reason I called you here, is because of the incident that happened a few days ago." Sonny and Chad didn't have to ask to know the "incident" meant their fight. "I'm very glad that those two troublemakers are no longer here, but, the thing is, So Random and MacKenzie Falls still need guest stars for this weeks show..."

Chad's eyes widened as he realized what Marshall was saying. He didn't want another incident like Mandy and Jackson, but they needed guest stars.

"As you know, So Random needs a male star for HottiEMT 2, and MacKenzie Falls still needs a temporary love-interest for MacKenzie," Marshall said uncomfortably, taking in the teens wary expressions. "I don't want another fight between you two, so I was hoping you could help me pick out a guest star."

"Sure, Marshall," Sonny said reassuringly. In truth, she was feeling slightly jealous.

"Well, we have a few female stars, Chad," Marshall said. "The ones currently available are Selena Gomez..."

"No," Chad interjected. The last thing he needed was for Selena to meet Dani and then the two of them would parade around telling him "I told you so," and how they were right about his and Sonny's relationship.

"Alright," Marshall said nervously, wiping his brow. "Well, there is Demi Lovato, Ashely Tisdale, and..." Marshall's voice dropped slightly. "... Destiny Starlight."

Sonny felt a wave of jealousy crash over her as Marshall said the last name. Destiny Starlight was one of the most beautiful and sexy actresses around. She had starred in many different movies (most of them Rated R) and was definitely an extremely famous and gorgeous person.

"O-kay..." Chad trailed off, thinking. Destiny Starlight was very famous, she would definitely bring some viewers to MacKenzie Falls and bump up ratings quite a bit.

"Well, think about it," Marshall said before turning to Sonny. "Unfortunately, only one famous male actor is available for filming this show, Sonny."

"Who is it?" Sonny asked curiously, while Chad's hands curled into fists under the table. Marshall cast a nervous glance at Chad before answering.

"Zac Efron."

"WHAT?!" Chad yelled, jumping up from his chair. Sonny looked at him, alarmed.

"Chad, what's wro-"

"There is _no freakin' way_ that wannabe lame actor is coming to Condor Studios," Chad fumed, absolutely enraged.

"Chad!" Sonny exclaimed, shocked. She tugged on Chad's arm to get him to sit down. "What's the matter with you?"

"Sonny, you know how much I loathe Efron!" Chad seethed. "If he comes here, it'll be Tyler all over again, and I can't... I can't lose you again, Sonny." Sonny got up and wrapped her arms around Chad comfortingly.

"Chad, calm down." she murmured soothingly. "There's no way I'd pick Zac Efron over you. You're my boyfriend, Chad. I love _you._" Chad sighed in relief.

"I love you too, Sonshine," he smiled, and pecked her quickly on the lips. Sonny grinned happily and skipped back to her seat.

"So... is that a go with Efron?" Marshall asked, hopefully.

"Absolutely not!" Chad cried. "Marshall, it's the HottiEMT sketch, isn't it?" Marshall nodded. "Well, why can't I guest star again? After all, I am the original HottiEMT." Chad flexed his muscles cockily and Sonny giggled at how ridiculous he looked.

"Well, I suppose that could work..." Marshall said. "What about MacKenzie Falls?"

"Well...." Chad cast a look over to Sonny. "If Sonny wanted... she could guest-star on the Falls." Sonny's eyes widened temporarily. Her? On MacKenzie Falls?

"I could do that," Sonny said tentatively looking at Marshall.

"If you want to Sonny," Marshall said to her. "It's fine with me. You have to tell the cast though." Sonny cringed as she thought of her cast's reactions.

"Okay," she nodded bravely. Chad and Sonny stood up, and walked to the Prop House to tell the others. Dani was there too, playing Monopoly with Nico and Grady. Tawni was filing her nails and Zora was polishing her gnome.

"No, Grady, when you land on my property, _you_ have to pay _me_," Dani tried to explain to Grady, who insisted that he should get money after landing on Times Square, which was own

* * *

ed by Dani.

"Um, hi everyone," Sonny said nervously. Dani looked up and grinned impishly.

"Hello, lovebirds," she smirked, and Chad shot a glare at her. Dani stuck her tongue out at him in return.

"Well, uh, Chad and I have something to tell you..." Sonny trailed off. Tawni's eyes widened in horror.

"You're _pregnant_?!" she shrieked, and the others gasped in shock.

"I told you to use protection!" Dani yelled at Chad. Chad held his hands up in defense, completely shocked.

"No!" Sonny exclaimed, turning red. "Of course not, guys! I'm only seventeen!" Tawni mumbled incoherently and Sonny blushed deeper red.

"On that awkward note," Sonny laughed nervously. "Um, Marshall called Chad and I to his office because we still need guest stars for the shows..."

"Oh no," Dani cracked her knuckles menacingly. "Do _not_ bring some more doofuses in here, or I swear, I will..."

"Chill out, Dani," Chad interrupted her. "Let Sonny finish."

"Well, um, that's what I was gonna say..." Sonny said, glancing around nervously. "Chad's going to do another HottiEMT sketch. And I-I'm going to be guest-starring on MacKenzie Falls."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Weeheehee, cliffy! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been really busy lately. I have a week off from school now though, so I'll be updating a lot this week. **

**Peace, love, and teddy bears,**

**TeddyLuver**


	10. Of Pillow Fights and Table Readings

**Wooowww... okay, so I haven't updated this story in FOREVER, so I'm really sorry 'bout that. :( What did you guys all think of WAMIMP and SGYG? I personally thought SGYG was a little... weird, but I loved Chad selling Glendovian products. Priceless! :D**

**Oh, yeah, a quick WARNING: This chapter has a little more... mature humor than the other ones, but it's still a T. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. Chad?**

**Chad: Why do you always write me into your disclaimers? **

**Me: I dunno. You make them more interesting, I guess. **

**Chad: Well, of course I do. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. *pops collar* **

**Me: Stop being such a jerk or Chad Dylan Cooper will wake up one morning with dog poop in his hair. **

**Chad: NOOO NOT MY PRECIOUS HAIR! **

**

* * *

**

Cloudy with a Chance of Channy - Chapter Nine

Of Pillow Fights and Table Readings

As expected, Sonny's announcement was met with an outburst of fury and outrage. All Tawni, Grady, Nico, Zora and Dani all leapt to their feet and began yelling at Sonny and Chad.

"You can't join MacKenzie Falls, Sonny!"

"They're the enemy!"

"They're EVIL!"

"How could you do this to us?!"

"I like chocolate covered walnuts!" The yelling stopped as everyone turned to look at Dani strangely. Dani just shrugged. "What? I'm craving chocolate and walnuts." Sonny took this opportunity to jump in.

"Guys, calm down!" she cried, looking upset. "It's not that big of a deal!"

"Yeah!" Dani piped up again. "At least she's not pregnant!" Everyone turned to stare at Dani again.

"Not helping," Chad muttered through his teeth, glaring at Dani, who smiled innocently.

"Come on, guys," Sonny said, looking at her friends beseechingly. "It's just for one episode. And besides I don't really have a choice. It's either me or Destiny Starlight."

"Destiny Starlight!" Two voices echoed enthusiastically. Nico and Grady blushed as Dani, Sonny, and Tawni gave them cold stares.

"Oh, fine," Tawni relented, going back to filing her nails. "As long as that lame-o Destiny Starlight doesn't come here. She thinks she's so pretty, which she is not! I'm the pretty one around here! I hate her."

"Agreed," Dani seethed. Nico and Grady, who were obviously big Starlight fans, glanced around nervously before speaking.

"Uh, well, if it's between you and Destiny..." Grady began, cringing as Dani and Tawni glared at him again.

"Um, you can guest-star," Nico finished nervously, looking at Dani and Tawni.

"Aw, thanks guys!" Sonny beamed, opening her arms wide. "Group hug!" An awkward silence spread over the room as nobody moved. "Killjoys." Sonny muttered, before turning to Chad, who was leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Well, that went better than expected," she sighed. Chad nodded, a cocky smile forming on his face.

"Yep," he grinned. "Now which one of you ladies is gonna get me a sammich?" Four pairs of eyes widened as Tawni, Dani and Zora all pointed to Sonny. Sonny groaned.

Not again.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm saying this, _again_," Sonny gritted her teeth, handing Chad his plate. "But here's your sammich." Chad grinned cockily at her again, then frowned as he looked at the sandwich.

"Hey, you forgot to cut the crusts off this time," he whined, sounding like a little five year old. Sonny produced a knife and held it out to him. Chad's eyes widened and his face paled considerably. "Uh.. heh heh, no worries... no need to get hasty, Sonny..." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Really, Chad, really?" she said. Really, was he that stupid? "I'm not going to stab you, it's a butter knife. Cut the crusts off yourself." Chad frowned as he took the knife and attempted to cut of the crusts himself. Sonny held in her laughter as the knife slipped from his hands and fell to the floor with clang.

"I can't do it!" Chad complained, holding the plate and knife out to Sonny. Sonny rolled her eyes once more and quickly and expertly cut the crusts off.

"Geez, Chad, you're pathetic," Sonny commented, leaning back on the couch and closing her eyes.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is not pathetic!" Chad defended himself.

"Yeah, whatever," Sonny said dismissively, handing Chad a piece of paper. "Here's the script for this week." Chad read it over, his smirk growing bigger and bigger.

"Have you read this?" he laughed. Sonny shook her head, she hadn't had time to read it yet. Chad snickered. "Let's rehearse, shall we? How about we start from the part where you say 'OMG! It's the HottiEMT! He's the hottest of all the hotties in this world!"

"Give me that!" Sonny snatched the script from Chad and skimmed it, her eyes widening in horror. "This is awful! I have to 'faint into your arms'??"

"You were supposed to do that last time," Chad added. "But you had to have Marshall cut it out, cuz you couldn't handle all of this," Chad flexed his muscles again.

"Oh, please," Sonny snorted. "You're just upset because you didn't get to kiss me last time."

"Maybe I am," Chad said, his voice dropping. He stared into Sonny's eyes. "But we can fix that." Before Sonny could do anything, Chad's arms were around her and his lips on hers. Sonny sighed contentedly into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed that like for what seemed like forever, until...

"Ack, my eyes! Ew! Oh my god, get a room!"

Chad pulled away from Sonny to glare, at Dani, who was standing in the doorway covering her eyes. Sonny blushed beet red and adjusted herself so she was sitting next to Chad, as opposed to under him.

"What do you want, Dani?" Chad scowled at her, irritated.

"Well, excuse me for walking in on your little make-out session," Dani retorted, looking slightly miffed. "Here's the MacKenzie Falls script from this week." Dani tossed two scripts onto the table.

"Dani, I already have the script," Chad said impatiently. An evil grin spread over Dani's face.

"Oh, remember how you told the writers you wanted them to change the episode?" Dani asked, and Chad nodded. That was when Mandy was guest-starring, not Sonny. "Well, they changed it all right." Dani let out a slightly frighting cackle and rushed out of the room.

"Okay?" Sonny asked before picking up a script and reading through it. Her eyes grew huger and huger and huger, and by the time she reached the end of the script, her mouth was hanging open.

"What's wrong Sonshine?" Chad asked nonchalantly, putting his feet up.

"Look at this!" Sonny exclaimed, her face red, and her voice sounding strangled. She shoved the script in his face and Chad read it.

_Kayla: *moans* MacKenzie... we shouldn't do this... _

_MacKenzie: But I need this, Kayla, I need you. _

_Kayla: But the party... downstairs... someone could hear... _

_MacKenzie: That doesn't matter. Nothing matters right now. Except for you. I want you, Kayla. _

_Kayla: Mmm... I want you too, MacKenzie. _

_*next scene: Kayla and MacKenzie are lying in a bed, seemingly naked* _

Chad opened and closed his mouth, unable to say anything. For once, Chad Dylan Cooper was speechless. Dani came waltzing back in and laughed at the expressions on Chad's and Sonny's faces.

"Read the script, did ya?" she winked. "Now Chad gets to live some of his fantasies." Sonny's mouth dropped another few inches.

"WHAT?!" she screeched, looking at Chad, who turned beet red.

"I didn't... I mean, I..." Chad was cut off and Sonny started pummeling him with a pillow. "Ow! God, Sonny! Stop hitting me!"

"You asked them to change the script!" Sonny accused.

"Not to that!" Chad defended, turning bright red. Dani watched from the doorway, an amused expression on her face, before sneaking away. Sonny dropped the pillow and put her head in her hands.

"Oh my god," she groaned. "Can you imagine what my mother will say when she sees this?"

"Your mom watches MacKenzie Falls?" Chad smirked slightly. Sonny glared at him once more. She tossed the script onto the table, where it landed with a loud smack.

"I can't believe this," she grumbled. "What kind of a plotline is this? She meets MacKenzie at the party, they... well, you know," Sonny blushed and trailed off temporarily. "And then Penelope finds out and pushes her off the Falls? I mean, why put a character in so you can kill her off after one episode?"

"That's just how we do things over at the Falls," Chad shrugged. Sonny rolled her eyes and muttered something about stupid over-dramatic drama snobs.

"Excuse me!? I am not a stupid, overdramatic drama snob!" Chad protested. Sonny rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah, well, when's rehearsal?" Sonny asked, changing the subject. Chad gave her a look and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Anxious, Munroe?" he teased, but immediately stopped as Sonny began beating him with the pillow again. "Ow! What the hell, Sonny! Stop hitting me! God, crazy woman! I'm sorry, geez, it was just a joke!" Sonny snickered at the sight of Chad cowering, his hands protecting his face.

"Come on, pervert, let's go," Sonny giggled, and got off the couch. Slightly unnerved by her sudden change of mood, Chad warily stood up and followed his girlfriend to the set of MacKenzie Falls.

* * *

"All right, Portlyn, go get Marta and Chastity! We're starting rehearsals in five!" After getting Sonny a uniform, Chad and Sonny walked onto the MacKenzie Falls set to see a short, slightly pudgy man booming into a megaphone. He turned and caught sight of them.

"Ah, well, if it isn't our new star!" he beamed at them. "We're so happy to have you, love. The on-screen chemistry between you and Chad... perfect! Ah, I can't wait to see it! Well, make yourself comfortable Miss Munroe, we'll start rehearsals in five. I'm Robert, and I'll be here if you need anything. MARTA!" he turned away from Sonny to scream into the megaphone again.

"Sorry, he's always like that," Chad laughed, seeing the bewildered and slightly frightened expression on Sonny's face. Sonny nodded slightly, and went to go sit in a chair as she watched Robert rush around the set, trying to get all his actors in order.

"Now, are we all ready?!" Robert boomed into his megaphone.

"Wait, wait for me!" Sonny turned towards the door to see Dani rush into the set, nearly knocking over the tray of loganberry smoothies. The cast of MacKenzie Falls gasped dramatically as the waiter teetered and tottered before getting his footing. Dani rolled her eyes at the cast before hurrying over to Robert.

"Miss Cooper, next time please try to be on time," he said, an annoyed expression on his face. Dani grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Bob," she replied cheerfully, taking a seat next to the director. Seeing the confused look on Sonny's face, Chad leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Dani usually watches the rehearsals, and helps Robert our with the directing," he told her. "It gets really annoying at times, because she can be really bossy. But she's a really good director. Plus, she's the only one who's allowed to called him Bob."

"Mr. Cooper!" Dani boomed into her megaphone staring at Chad. "Is there something you'd like to share?" Chad rolled his eyes.

"See what I mean?" Chad muttered to Sonny, before shifting his expression to one of innocence. "Nothing at all, dear sister." Dani stuck her tongue out at him and Chad rolled his eyes once more.

"All right, stop fighting!" Robert sighed. The exasperated looks of the MacFalls cast told Sonny that this was a common occurrence during rehearsals. "Let's take it from the top!"

Sonny leaned back in her chair as she listened to the other actors and actresses deliver their lines. She had to admit, they were all good actors, including Chad. The way they delivered their lines, with so much emotion, really made Sonny pay attention to what was going on.

"Oh, and you must be Kayla," Chad said, giving her a dazzling smile. Sonny's heart skipped a few beats, but she replied as Kayla.

"Yes, I am," Sonny giggled, twirling a lock of hair in her finger. "You must be the MacKenzie everyone talks about."

"That's me," Chad said suavely. "Fabulous party, isn't it?" Sonny felt herself get drawn in by the smoothness of Chad's voice and the gleam in his sparkling eyes.

"Oh, yes, amazing," she breathed, staring back into Chad's eyes. She caught the faintest hint of a smirk on Chad's face.

"Would you like to dance?" Chad cocked his head slightly, letting his hair flip in front of his eyes. Sonny nodded breathlessly.

"And, stop right there!" Robert exclaimed. Sonny shot backwards into her chair, her heart beating. What... what just happened? Sure, she had delivered her lines perfectly, but she felt like she was getting... a little too into the scene. Chad was also leaning back in his chair, his face slightly smug. Dani had an interested expression on her face, her eyes darting back and forth between the two of them.

"That was perfect!" Robert cried, a huge grin on his face. "Amazing! Fantastic! You two are just so magical together! I love it! It's great! Lunch!" The other cast members cheered and all went their different directions to go eat. Dani gave Sonny a little wave before running off to who-knows-where. Chad got up and walked over to his girlfriend.

"So," he began, smirking. "Looked like you were getting really into that scene. And it was just a table reading too." Sonny flushed slightly.

"Oh, shut up, Chad," she replied, rolling her eyes. "It's called _acting._"

"Really, Sonny? Really?" Chad delievered his signature line, cocking his head slightly so that his fell into his eyes again.

"Yes, really," Sonny said assertively, before getting up and brushing past him. "Oh, move your hair, you look like a doofus." Sonny snickered inwardly as she left Chad open-mouthed, looking like he had just been gravely insulted.

"Oh, by the way, So Random! rehearsals are tomorrow, 8:00 am sharp," she turned around to tell him, before smirking.

"Let's see how funny you really are,"

* * *

**Well, that was a kind of strange place to end it... whatever. Okay, I need your opinion. Should I go through all the rehearsals and all the shooting and blah blah blah, or should I just cut to where they watch the episode? **

**I think I'm gonna have another chapter or two on them working on the episodes, and then where they watch them will be the epilogue. Sounds good? Tell me in your reviews, please. **

**Peace, love, and chocolate covered walnuts, **

**~ TeddyLuver**


	11. Just the Way we Are

**Whoa, an update from me? For reals? Two weeks earlier than expected? *dramatic gasp* **

**Turns out that my computer was in good condition and didn't need that much work done, so I got it back earlier. Hooray! :D And on an even better, note, Falling for the Falls is on YouTube! There are links on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own SWAC. Do you have to rub it in?**

**

* * *

**

Cloudy with a Chance of Channy - Chapter Ten

Just The Way We Are

It's been about four days since I agreed to guest star on MacKenzie Falls. Four days since I realized I'd have to be filming my first mature scene. Four days since Chad had tried to be a comedian.

Four days since Chad and I have been avoiding each other.

No, that's not the right word. We haven't exactly been avoiding each other, thing are just kind of... awkward. Yeah, awkward. Really awkward. I mean, it's not that I feel uncomfortable doing the scene or anything... okay, maybe a little.

I just don't know how to feel about the whole situation. I've never really had a boyfriend for as long as Chad and I have been together. And, yes, I'll admit, we've had our ups and downs. But, we just got over a huge fight, and I don't want to start another one.

We're not _fighting_, though. We're just... not as comfortable around each other now. It's like doing a love scene with him has made me ask myself questions about our real life relationship.

And Dani hasn't been any help either. Normally, I'd talk to her about this kind of stuff, because, let's face it, she's kind of an expert on relationships. Especially me and Chad. But I haven't even seen her around that much lately, and I have a weird feeling that she and Chad haven't been getting along.

As you know, I'm a talker. And since I haven't had the chance to talk to Dani, I've had to resort to other people.

Which, trust me, hasn't turned out too well.

"And it's just been really awkward, and... Tawni! Tawni, are you listening?"

"Hmm?" my dressing roommate looking up from her nails, which she was filing. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Yes!" I cried, exasperated. "Can you just please listen for a minute?"

"Sorry, Sonny!" she replied, not sounding that sorry. "But you kind of ramble on, and I'm not really sure what you're talking about." I sighed.

"I'm worried about my relationship with Chad," I confessed. Tawni's eyes widened.

"Seriously? But you just made up!" she said. "Don't tell me you two are fighting again."

"No, we're not fighting," I explained. "It's just... you know about the scene I have to do with him on MacFalls, right?" Suddenly, Tawni burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Ha- stop!" she snorted, choking on her giggles. "It's too funny!" I rolled my eyes.

"It's just made me think about our relationship and where it's going," I said, partly to myself. Tawni stopped laughing abruptly and looked at me.

"Use protection, okay?" she said seriously. I swear, I turned beet red.

"What?" I spluttered, my face burning. "I wasn't thinking- I'm not going to- TAWNI!"

"What? I'm just saying." Tawni said defensively. "Why are you asking me anyway? Go talk to Chad about it." I blushed even deeper and began to mumble incoherently. "Or why don't you ask Dani?"

"I haven't been able to find her," I replied. "I'll look again though. Thanks for trying, Tawn." I sighed and got up.

"See that, Tawni?" I heard Tawni talking to herself in the mirror. "I can be nice. And I give great advice too! And I'm pretty!" I rolled my eyes and walked over to MacKenzie Falls. Dani was probably hanging out by the lounge, or in her brother's dressing room. Or at least I hoped she was.

As I passed by Chad's dressing room, I heard raised voices.

"I said _no_, and that's final!"

"You're not my _father! _Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm trying to protect you, okay? That guy is bad news!"

"You don't even know him!"

"Exactly!"

I closer to the dressing room door and listened. It sounded like Chad and Dani were having an argument.

"This is _none_ of your business, Chad. Stop worrying about my romantic life, and start worrying about yours."

"I- what do you mean?"

"Hello? You've been avoiding Sonny for the past few days."

"I have not!"

"Yes, Chad, you have. And I'm almost sixteen now, I can look out for myself. I'm not a china doll, I don't need my big brother breathing down my neck all the time."

"Dani-"

"Later, Chad."

I heard footsteps coming towards me and I realized almost too late what that meant. I dove away from the door before Dani could open it. Unfortunately, I tripped over my feet and stumbled. Dani opened the door, looking angry, then froze. I smiled at her sheepishly.

"You heard all that, didn't you?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I was coming to look for you and-" I broke off under the stare she was giving me. "Yes." I sighed guiltily. She looked at me for another few seconds, before motioning for me to follow her.

"Come on," Dani said, and began walking away. I followed her all the way into the Prop House, where she plopped down onto the couch with a huge sigh. I sat down next to her tentatively.

"So..." I began awkwardly.

"Chad is a nosy, interfering, self-obsessed jerkface," she said simply. I cringed. What was I supposed to say to that?

"I'm sorry," Dani sighed. "I just needed to get that out of my system. Let's talk about you now,"

"No," I said suddenly. "We always talk about me, Dani. About me and Chad. Tell me what's happening with you."

"It's nothing," she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"It didn't sound like nothing to me," I said gently. "Tell me. Maybe I can help."

"I... I got an offer for a movie," Dani began uncertainly. A grin lit up my face.

"Really? That's great! Congratulations!" I cheered. I noticed the sad look on her face and stopped. "But...?"

"But Chad doesn't want me to do it," she replied.

"Why not?" I asked, confused. Chad always knew that Dani loved acting. She was really good at it too.

"It's filming in New York," she continued. "And it's a teen romance. It's about this high school girl who gets drunk at a party and ends up getting pregnant. The baby's father is the girl's enemy since kindergarten. There's a lot of intense scenes in it, and Chad doesn't like my co-star very much."

"Who it is?" I asked.

"Justin Bieber," she replied, and I winced. Chad had always had very strong feelings against that kid, even though he'd never met him.

"It's not like I'm some obsessed Bieber fan!" Dani cried. "I just want to do this movie. I know Chad's trying to look out for me, but he doesn't think that I can do this on my own! And I can!"

"Dani, he's your older brother," I said comfortingly. "And it's Chad. This is his weird, twisted way of showing he loves you."

"I know," Dani sighed. "I just wish he wouldn't tell me what to do. I'm not a kid."

"Why don't you go talk to him?" I suggested. "Tell him what you told me."

"Yeah..." Dani looked down at her feet, then back up at me. "What about you, huh?"

"Me?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, you," Dani's impish grin appeared again. Uh oh. "You two have been avoiding each other since Saturday." I blushed and mumbled something. Dani laughed.

"I'll talk to him if you do," she said, and I winced.

"But what do I talk to him about?" I asked.

"I dunno," Dani shrugged. Oh, thank you. Very helpful. Not. "Just talk. You two haven't talked forever."

"It's just so... awkward!" I burst out. "It's like I don't even know what to make of him anymore." Dani nodded thoughtfully. Just then, a very disheveled looking Chad ran into the room.

"Dani!" he cried, then his gaze landed on me. "Hi, Sonny."

"Hey, Chad," I replied, not meeting his eyes. Dani nudged me sharply. "OW!"

"What do you want?" Dani snapped at him.

"I'm sorry," he pleaded. "Can we just talk about this?"

"Okay," Dani sighed. "Chad, I'm old enough to do this movie, and I'll be fine. You need to just trust me on this one. I don't even like Justin Bieber, it's just _acting_. And this could be a really big break for my acting career."

"Dani..." Chad hesitated and looked at his sister. "I know."

"You do?" Dani asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Chad sighed, and sat down on the couch next to Dani. "I just... you're the only little sister I have, and it's hard for me to let you go across the country and make out with some Zac Efron wannabe. Just... just promise me you'll be okay."

"I promise," Dani grinned, and I could've sworn I saw tears in her eyes. "I love you, Chad."

"I love you too lil' sis," Chad grinned too and wrapped Dani in a huge hug. Dani hugged him back fiercely.

"Awww..." I cooed, putting my hand over my heart. The two jumped apart quickly. "You two are so cute." I grinned at them. Dani stuck her tongue out at me and hopped up.

"Well, now that that's over with," she grinned. "I think you two have a little talking to do as well. Toodles!" Dani waved and skipped away before I could say anything.

"Sonny..." Chad looked at me pleadingly.

"What?" I asked, confused yet again.

"You know that I love you, right?" I blinked. Where did that come from?

"Of course, Chad, but what..." I was cut off as Chad crushed me in a gigantic hug as well. "Can't- breathe!" I gasped. Chad let me go and I stared at him.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Well, I know I've kind of been avoiding you lately, and I'm sorry," Chad mumbled.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you too," I sighed. "What's going on with us?"

"I don't know," Chad replied, and we just sat there for a while. "I think it's the scene." he said finally.

"Me too," I replied.

"Sonny, I don't want this to change anything between us," Chad burst out. "I know it's really awkward, but we just got into a fight, and I don't want it to happen again and..." I cut him off by pressing my lips to his in a short, sweet kiss.

"I know," I grinned at the dazed expression on his face. "And it won't." Chad grinned hugely and pulled me in for another kiss. I sighed, tangling my fingers into his hair as he pulled me closer.

"Hey, have you guys seen my - OH EW!" Dani shrieked as she walked back into the room. "Oh my god! My eyes! GAH! Well, I'm guessing everything's okay now. Oh, gross. Get a room, geez!" Dani fled, covering her eyes.

I pulled away from Chad and started laughing uncontrollably. He stared at me for a moment before starting to laugh too. We just sat there, giggling hysterically, enjoying each other's company.

"I'm guessing everything's okay between you and Dani now?" I asked after a while.

"Yeah," he smiled, making my stomach flutter. Those deep blue eyes hypnotized me every time...

"You were getting lost in my eyes again," Chad smirked. I blinked, coming back to reality.

"I was not!" I protested, my face turning pink and my voice getting high. Stupid high voice.

"Were too!" Chad teased me, poking me in the side.

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"SHUT UP!" Chad and I both jumped as the sarcophagus door flew open with a bang, revealing a very annoyed looking Zora. "God, you two are _so_ irritating!" she scowled. "Can a girl not get any peace around here?" Zora slammed the door again. I stared at it for a few minutes before starting to giggle. Chad rolled his eyes,

"Hey, we haven't been out in a while," he suggested, looking towards me hopefully.

"Is this your way of asking me out?" I teased.

"Is this your way of saying yes?" he countered.

"Oh... fine," I relented, smiling happily.

"Fine," he replied.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Would you _go away_ already?" Zora groaned, opening the door again. Chad stuck his tongue out at her, and Zora responded the same way. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's go get some froyo," I laughed, getting up. "Last one there has to buy!" Chad took off running at top speed. I laughed again and waited for a little while. Sure enough, a few seconds later he skidded to a stop.

"Wait... we get frozen yogurt for free!" I snickered and ran past him. "Sonny!" he whined, chasing after me. He chased me into the cafeteria where he tackled me into a chair and began tickling me. You may not know this, but I am very, very ticklish.

"Aw, you two are so cute it makes me want to barf," I glanced up to see Dani making a face at us. She plopped down in the chair next to me.

"Guess what?" she said excitedly, stealing Chad's froyo and eating it. "The director said I got the part!"

"That's great Dani!" I squealed.

"Hey! That was mine!" Chad protested, trying to snatch his yogurt back. Dani snickered and danced out of his reach.

"Not anymore," she teased, spooning some more into her mouth. "Mmmm... this is _delicious_." While Chad whined and tried to steal his yogurt back, a man in a delivery outfit came up to our table.

"Excuse me," he said. "I have a delivery for Miss Danielle Cooper." Dani glowered like she always does when someone says her real name.

"That's me," she replied, and the man handed her the box.

"What's that?" I asked, peering to look at the label.

"I dunno," Dani ripped open the box and gasped. "Sonny! It's my Ploopy the Pillow with Pants!" She squealed happily and pulled out a cute purple pillow with stitched on eyes and blue pants.

"Oh my gosh!" I cried. "You finally got it!"

"Do you remember when you ordered it?" I said. "That was the day I met you!" I sighed, remembering the day like it was yesterday.

"Yep," Dani grinned. "That was also the day I decided to get you and Chad together." Chad rolled his eyes and put an arm around me.

I snuggled into it as Dani, Chad and I talked and laughed together. I felt truly happy for the first time in a while. Now that all the drama and awkwardness was over, I realized what great friends (and boyfriend) I had. Sure, we were kind of an odd mix. And we did have our spats, our awkward moments, and our mistakes. But I wouldn't change it for anything.

Because that's just the way we are.

* * *

**And that is the last chapter of Cloudy with a Chance of Channy! **

**There WILL be an epilogue though, so don't worry. The epilogue is mainly going to be showing the episodes of So Random! and MacKenzie Falls. And just sort of a farewell, wrap up thing. **

**Thank you for putting up with the super long wait for an update! And I WILL be updating A Summer to Remember soon! I promise! **

**Peace, love, and Falling for the Falls (eep!), **

**~ TeddyLuver**


	12. Epilogue: Weather Report

**I know, I know. I suck at updating. My excuse? Er... the forum. :) Everytime I try to write I get distracted over there! I can't help it! :D But I love all you forum peoples! HUGS! **

**But, this _is_ the end of the Clear Skies series. *sniff* Isn't it sad? :( **

**Disclaimer: I didn't own SWAC when I wrote the first chapter of 'Clear Skies with Plenty of Sonshine.' Nothing has changed in that aspect. Oh, and credit for the HottiEMT names goes to my forum friend, Livo! (Shipper Friendly). **

**

* * *

**

Cloudy with a Chance of Channy - Epilogue

Weather Report

"Move your butt! You're taking up half the couch!"

"Hey, stop hogging the popcorn!"

"Someone pass me the Oreos!"

"Ow! Grady, your elbow is digging into my side!"

The Prop House was in a chaotic mess. The whole cast of So Random!, plus Chad and Dani were trying to crowd around the TV. The couch was only really made for three people maximum, and everyone was fighting for a spot.

"Chad, _move over_!" Dani insisted, trying to boot her older brother off the couch so she could sit there. Chad gave a cry of surprise as he landed butt-first on the hard floor. He glared up at Dani, who was smirking down at him.

"Here, Chad, come sit on the beanbag with me," Sonny seemed to be the only person not yelling, fighting, or complaining. Chad rolled his eyes and Dani and went over to Sonny. He snuggled into to the beanbag and pulled Sonny into his lap. Sonny giggled and twisted around to kiss him.

"Eewwww!" five other voices chorused in disgust. Chad rolled his eyes slightly, and to annoy them, wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist and deepened the kiss. Sonny smirked slightly and wove her fingers through Chad's hair.

"NO PDA'S!" Nico cried, while Grady and Zora covered their eyes. Tawni and Dani made gagging motions. Sonny giggled and pulled away from Chad, blushing when she saw the grossed out faces of her castmates.

"Okay, now that that horrifically disgusting public display of affection is over with," Tawni rolled her eyes. "Let's start watching!" The tween queen grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV.

"Hey, hey, has anyone seen the Cheese Its?" Grady asked, searching for his beloved cheese snacks.

"Over here, G!" Nico grabbed the bowl of Cheese Its from the table and tried to hand the bowl to Grady, who was sitting on the other side of the couch. This included stretching over Tawni and Dani, who let out yells of protest.

"Pass me the chocolate covered walnuts, Nico!" Dani called and Nico tossed her a package. Unfortunately, it hit Tawni on the head first, who shrieked and glared at Dani. Dani opened her mouth to defend herself.

"Everybody, SHUT UP!" yelled Zora, who was lounging on an easy chair. "It's almost starting!" The kids immediately quieted down, their eyes on the TV screen.

"Are you ready to get _Soooooo Random_?" the voice blared. Dani and the Randoms cheered while Chad groaned. They all laughed as they watched a sketch where Sonny played a girl named Maddy, who was a devious super villain mastermind, stuck with an idiot sidekick and a stuck up archenemy.

"Why do we have to watch _this _first?" Chad said with a touch of disdain. Sonny gave him a chiding look. "Not that I mind." he added sweetly and nuzzled Sonny's nose. Sonny let out another giggled and leaned closer to him.

"GROSS!" Dani yelled out, _oh so_ tactfully. "Stop being all lovey-dovey and watch!" Sonny and Chad turned their attention to the TV screen.

"Now, let's get back to So Random!, with special guest-star Chad Dylan Cooper!" the voice announced, and the fans cheered as TV-Chad strolled onto the screen. Chad clicked his tongue at himself on the screen, eliciting eye-rolls from the others.

The new HottiEMT sketch was set in a restaurant. The girl, Rebecca, played by Sonny, was on a date with her not-so handsome boyfriend, Liam, played by Grady. The HottiEMT, played by Chad, was just coming in for a bite to eat. Rebecca sees this and freaks out, ending up trying to spend the whole date with the HottiEMT rather than with Liam.

"Table for two please," Liam said in a nasally voice. He hitched his suspenders up a little higher and pushed his huge square glasses further up his pimpled face. Rebecca made a slight face, and so did the server, played by Tawni.

"Right this way," the server said, and led through the restaurant. She led the couple to a gorgeous looking table, complete with satin red tablecloths, roses, and candles. Rebecca's face split into a smile, which disappeared promptly as Liam looped his arm through hers and dragged her off to a shabby wooden table with a single wilting wildflower.

"How... classy," Rebecca managed, looking incredibly disappointed. Liam's face split into a toothy grin, oblivious to his date's discomfort. He pulled out an ancient wooden chair with spiderwebs on it, and Rebecca sat down carefully.

"When I saw this table, it reminded me of your beauty," Liam droned. Rebecca's mouth dropped open in shock and horror. She was about to give Liam a harsh yelling, when dramatic music started playing and a very handsome young man strolled through the door.

"That's... that's... that's the HottiEMT!" Rebecca squealed, running over to the entrance where the HottiEMT was. "Hi!" she gasped, breathless.

"Er... hi," the HottiEMT glanced at the starstruck Rebecca. "Um, table for one please."

"Oh, I don't wo-" Rebecca began before stopping suddenly. A thoughtful look crossed her face, followed by a cheesy smile. "Right this way!" she said brightly, pretending to be a server.

"Rebecca," Liam got up from the table and walked towards his date. "Rebecca, what are you doing? Come back to our da-"

"Yes, that's very sweet of you," Rebecca waved Liam off, still gazing at the HottiEMT with adoration. "Unfortunately, I'm working now."

"But, Rebecca-"

"I'm working!" Rebecca shrieked shrilly, and Liam backed out of the restaurant, looking scared. "Now," Rebecca gave the HottiEMT a simpering look. "Where were we?"

"Um... can I get a Coke?" the HottiEMT asked. Rebecca looked shocked for a minute before covering it up.

"Of course," she replied in a sickly sweet voice. "Right away." She turned to hurry away, but purposely tripped and fell. "Owie!" she cried, sprawled out on the floor. The HottiEMT leapt out of his chair.

"Miss, are you okay?" he asked, helping a dazed looking Rebecca get up. Rebecca gazed up into his eyes, and saw that he was holding her in his arms.

"I think I'm a little woozy..." she batted her eyelashes seductively. "Perhaps a kiss will make it all better?" Rebecca puckered up and the HottiEMT sighed.

"If you insist," the HottiEMT rolled up his sleeves and leaned closer to Rebecca. The audience gasped with anticipation as the two leaned closer. Right before his lips were about to touch hers, Rebecca fainted into his arms with a clunk.

The purple curtains rolled down and the crowd went wild cheering. The kids in the Prop House clapped and cheered and whistled. Chad wrapped his arms around Sonny and whispered in her ear.

"You were all over me in that sketch," he whispered, smirking. Sonny shivered slightly and rolled her eyes.

"Please," she replied. "It was _acting_."

"Don't lie Munroe," Chad smirked, playing with a strand of her hair. "You so wanted that kiss."

"Maybe I did," Sonny lowered her voice and batted her eyelashes. Chad chuckled before pressing his lips to Sonny's.

"EWW!" the rest of them screamed, shouting things like "My eyes! They burn!" and "Get a room!". Chad groaned and pulled away from the kiss, glaring at the others who were sitting on the couch.

"Can I not get one moment of peace with m'lady?" he demanded, looking very aggravated.

"You can, just not in here!" Dani retorted.

"Yeah, man, we don't really wanna watch you at Sonny play tonsil hockey," Nico gagged, and Sonny rolled her eyes.

"All right, come on guys," she said, turning her attention back to the TV. "MacFalls is starting."

"Outta here," Nico, Tawni, Grady and Zora said at once, getting up to leave. Chad, Sonny, and Dani pulled them back down.

"Nuh uh," Chad replied sternly. "I sat through your 'comedy'," he made air quotes around the word comedy. "So, now you gotta watch Mackenzie Falls." The foursome grumbled and groaned but sat back down.

"Last time, on Mackenzie Falls," the announced breathed dramatically, and then gave a recap of the last episode. In the last episode, Mackenzie had thought Chloe was acting suspicious and distant, and Penelope had told Mackenzie that Chloe was cheating on him. Mackenzie had confronted Chloe and found that she was cheating on him with Devon. Now, Mackenzie was heartbroken, and in no mood to host the party of his new flavored water, H2Whoa! Flavors.

"Hey, Mackamillion, you gotta get down there bro!" Trevor said, thumping Mackenzie on the back. Mack was on his balcony, gazing up at the stars.

"I know, Trev, but I'm just not in a party mood," he sighed. "I miss Chloe so much! Why did I have to break up with her? WHYYYYY?" Mackenzie fell to his knees and threw his arms up at the sky.

"Cuz she was cheatin' on you dude," Trevor supplied helpfully. "Now, come on, get down there and partay!"

"I suppose you're right," Mack replied thoughtfully. "Perhaps a little partying would be good for my damaged soul." Mackenzie and Trevor walked down to the party, where lights were flashing, music was playing, and a sea of bodies was swaying to the beat. MacKenzie headed towards the refreshments table, but bumped into someone on the way.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kayla said, the character Sonny played. Her brown eyes widened with recognition. "Hey, you're Mackenzie, aren't you? I've heard a lot about you."

"And you must be Kayla," Mackenzie replied charmingly. "Aren't you here for the weekend?"

"Visiting my cousin Penelope, yes," Kayla said. "This is a fabulous party."

"It is, isn't it?" Mackenzie sighed slightly. "Yet I feel so alone. Would you care to dance?"

"I would be delighted," Kayla giggled, and Mackenzie led her out onto the dance floor.

"Okayyy, we can just skip the next few minutes," Sonny giggled nervously, knowing what was coming next. She reached for the remote, but Dani grabbed it away and held it out of her reach.

"Nuh uh uh," Dani wagged her finger at a blushing Sonny. "I want to see every minute of your embarrasment."

Sonny groaned and buried her head in Chad's shoulder for the next few minutes. Chad rubbed comforting circles on her back. She didn't see any of it, but she could hear the dialogue and her castmates cried of "EW!" and "Oh, gross." Finally, the scene was over, and Sonny decided it was safe to watch again. She glanced at her castmates faces, which seemed to be frozen in expressions of disgust.

"These falls belong to me!" Penelope hissed. She and Kayla were standing on the bluff near the Falls. "And so does Mackenzie."

"You are _evil_, cousin," Kayla spat back, fire in her eyes. "Once Mackenzie finds out about you, he'll never love you."

"Oh, and who's going to tell?" Penelope taunted, her eyes also flashing.

"I am." Kayla replied confidently.

"We'll see about that," Penelope's face split into an evil smirk as she began to stride closer to Kayla.

"What... what are you doing?" Kayla asked, confused as she backed up. She gave a little shriek of terror and looked down, realizing she was at the edge of the bluff.

"Mackenzie is _mine_." Penelope cackled evilly, putting her hands on Kayla's shoulders. "And nobody takes that away from me." Penelope shoved Kayla, and she toppled over the edge of the bluff.

"Mackenzie!" she screamed as she fell out of sight. Dramatic music played as a 'To be continued' flashed across the screen.

Chad began to clap obnoxiously, hooting and cheering as the credits rolled. Sonny rolled her eyes and smiled, also clapping along. Dani grudgingly clapped a few times, and so did the others.

"Now _that_,"Chad smirked. "Is true acting." Zora opened her mouth in protest, but Sonny cut her off.

"Come on guys, can't we just be peaceful for a little while longer?" she begged. Zora just glared at Chad and disappeared into the vents.

"Well, I have my nail appointment in 15 minutes. Gotta go!" Tawni got up and strutted out.

"Froyo, dude?" Grady asked Nico, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, wait for me!" Dani leapt up too, and the three ran off to the cafeteria.

"Finally," Chad murmured, pulling Sonny closer. "I thought they'd never leave." Sonny smacked Chad's arm playfully. She sighed and snuggled into Chad's embrace.

"I'm glad all the drama is finally over," she said. "It's been kind of a stormy few weeks for us."

"Yeah," Chad rested in his in Sonny's hair. "But it looks like clear skies now."

"Clear skies," Chad mused, as he sat there, perfectly content with his Sonny in his arms. "With plenty of _Son_shine."

* * *

**IT'S OVER! *sobs* **

**Wow, I can't believe I actually finished my first 'series' thing. Does it count as a series if it's only two stories? Oh well. :P But this means that this is the end of Dani. *cries* **

**Dani: Bye everyone! **

**Goodbye, Dani! I'll miss you! *sobs* Wow, I sure do get attached to my OC's. :P**

**Anyway, reviews? For old times' sake? :) **

**Peace, love, and chocolate covered walnuts (in honor of Dani), **

**~ TeddyLuver, signing off for the last time in this story. :) **


End file.
